Accidentally Wedded
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: Two best friends/ roommates wake up in a hotel room. Apparently, they had a night to remember. Too bad neither of them can! Follow their adventure as they realize they did more than just sleep together. They got married too!
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally Wedded

Summary: Two best friends/ roommates wake up in a hotel room. Apparently, they had a night to remember. Too bad neither of them can! Follow their adventure as they realize they did more than just sleep together. They got married too!

A/N New story! You all know how it works by now. Don't own them, just play with them. AU. No beast in this story. Sorry:(

* * *

Chapter 1

Catherine Chandler groaned as she lifted her head off her pillow. The room spun slightly, and she grabbed her head to try and make it stop. _Jesus, how much had she drank last night!?_ She suddenly realized she was naked. _Holy shit! _Details from the previous night were fuzzy. She could remember her best friend and roommate, Vincent Keller, coming home from work and shouting her name...

_"Catherine! Get your ass out here, woman! We are celebrating!" he had yelled from the living room. _

_Catherine came out of her bedroom, and rolled her eyes at him. "What chick has caught your interest this week?" she asked sarcastically. Vincent chuckled._

_"None. I have HUGE news! Get dressed. We are going clubbing!" Vincent said, a wide smile on his face. _

_"Clubbing? Vincent, it isn't even the weekend. I have to work tomorrow," Catherine told him, skipping over the part about his HUGE news. _

_"Come on, Cat! Please? I'll even pay for all the drinks," Vincent said, a pleading look in his eyes. _

_Catherine stared into his deep brown eyes, and lost herself for a second. She shook herself mentally. We are just roommates. Nothing else! Get a grip, Chandler. _

_"Fine, Keller. What is this HUGE news that you are just dying to celebrate?" Catherine asked. Vincent's smile widened._

_"You are looking at the newest ER resident at St. Benjamins Hospital," Vincent said proudly. Catherine squealed. She threw herself against him, and hugged him tight. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Oh my GOD! Vincent, that is terrific news! Oh my God! Yes, we definitely need to celebrate."_

_"Put on something foxy, little woman. I want all the guys to be green with envy when they see the hot chick I arrive with," Vincent told her, pushing her toward her room. _

_Catherine turned around and giggled. "I know you can't be talking about me. I am far from a hot chick."_

_"Like hell you are. You are a VERY hot chick. If you weren't my roommate, I would totally be tapping that," he said with a devilish wink. Catherine just shook her head, and disappeared in to her bedroom to change. _

_Once she closed the door, she leaned against it. She hated when he teased her like that. Mostly, because she wanted to believe he was telling the truth. Catherine had been crushing on Vincent since the first day that she had answered his ad, advertising for a roommate. That had been 6 years ago. She had been 19, and in her first year of college. _

_From the moment that 20 year old Vincent had opened the door, she had been hooked good. He had offered her the place within 10 minutes of meeting. She had moved in that same week. _

_Now, at 25, Catherine was a probie detective at the NYPD, and Vincent had just finished his Med School training a couple of months ago. _

_Shaking her head, she quickly dressed in a red halter dress and black spiked heeled shoes. She put on some makeup and brushed out her hair quickly. Giving herself a final look over, she stepped back into the living room._

_Vincent turned toward her, and his jaw dropped. His eyes raked over her from head to toe. Catherine began to blush from his scrutiny. _

_Vincent cleared his throat. "Um...well...that is certainly foxy. You look...Wow!"_

_"Thanks. So, are going to celebrate or what?"_

_"Um...yeah. Yeah, lets go," Vincent said, holding out his hand. Catherine took it, and they headed out the door..._

* * *

Catherine was pulled from her thoughts by a decidedly male groan next to her. She froze. _Sweet Jesus...what did I do last night? Or...should I say WHO?_

The male groaned again, and a very familiar voice said, "That's it. I am never, _ever _drinking tequila again! Jesus,my head hurts!"

Catherine turned her head and groaned. _Oh God no..._

The man turned his head, noticing her for the first time. "Catherine? What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Vincent asked her. Catherine blushed. _Interesting choice of words..._

"Um...sleeping?" she said, trying to keep her tone airy. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Jesus, how much did we drink last night? You must have been pretty shit faced to crash in my room."

"Um...Vincent? We aren't in your room. Or mine," Catherine said, taking in her surroundings for the first time. _Definitely a hotel. _

Vincent looked around. "Well, at least we didn't try to drive home." He looked down, realizing for the first time his lack of clothing. He froze, and pulled up the sheet a bit, realizing he was completely nude. He glanced at Catherine, and saw that her shoulders were bare. "Um...I'm gonna try really hard not to embarrass you here, but, um...do you have any clothes on...under the sheet?"

A quick glance and a widening of her eyes told him all he needed to know. _Oh...fuck..._

She stared at him, her eyes wide. "Did we...?" she asked in a panicky voice, gesturing wildly between them. Vincent inhaled deeply.

"I think so. I don't remember. Do you?" he asked. She shook her head quickly. Vincent ran his fingers through his hair. "Owwww..." he said, bringing his hands down. His hair had caught on something. He brought his hand to eye level and froze. "Uh...Catherine...?" he said.

Catherine ignored him, getting a look at her hand for the first time. Her eyes widened. She gasped, and turned to look at Vincent. His face wore an identical look of horror. Each glanced at the others hand, taking in the wide gold band that encircled each of their left ring fingers.

_"When the fuck did we get MARRIED!?" _ they both screeched at the same time.

* * *

A/N Well!? Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Wow! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I hope this story lives up to everyone's expectations:) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Catherine was on the verge of hyperventilating. Her breathing was erratic and choppy. Her face was turning paler and paler the more Vincent watched her.

He wasn't doing much better. He was slightly calmer, but still confused as hell.

"Okay, Catherine. We need to figure this out. Do you remember anything from last night?" Vincent asked her. Catherine stared at him, her face frozen. "_Catherine! Focus!"_

Catherine's eyes widened, and blinked rapidly. Suddenly, she clapped her hand over her mouth, and jumped out of the bed. Vincent got a nice view of her delectable ass, before she disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door. Seconds later, Vincent heard her vomiting.

Sighing, he got out of the bed, and grabbed his boxer briefs, which were on the floor by the bed. Pulling them on, he grabbed the shirt he had been wearing yesterday, and walked toward the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Catherine,you okay?" He heard her groan, before the vomiting sound continued. Listening to her made Vincent's stomach a little queasy. _You're a Doctor, Keller! Get a grip!_ "Um...here's a shirt for you to put on when you are ready. I'll order some breakfast, okay?"

Another groan was all he heard. He set the shirt on the floor by the door, and walked to the phone. He ordered coffee and breakfast for the both of them, then sat and waited.

The door to the bathroom inched open and he saw Catherine's hand inch out and grab his shirt. He chuckled as it disappeared inside again. As Vincent waited, he tried to remember what had happened last night. He remembered coming home and telling Catherine they were going out to celebrate his new job...

_"Catherine! Get your ass out here, woman! We are celebrating!" he had yelled as soon as he walked into the living room. _

_Catherine had come out of her bedroom, wearing shorts and a tank top. Vincent had almost groaned aloud at how sexy she looked. She made eye contact, and rolled her eyes at him. "What chick has caught your interest this week?" she asked,sarcasm dripping from her voice. Vincent chuckled. Oh, if she only knew..._

_"None. I have HUGE news! Get dressed. We are going clubbing!" Vincent told her, smiling widely. Catherine raised an eyebrow. _

_"Clubbing? Vincent, it isn't even the weekend. I have to work tomorrow," she told him. _

_"Come on, Cat! Please? I'll even pay for all the drinks," Vincent said, pleading with her. He stared into her bright hazel eyes. God, he could drown in her eyes._

_Catherine stared at him, and he could feel the electric pull between them. He shook himself mentally. We are just roommates. Nothing else! Get a grip, man! _

_"Fine, Keller. What is this HUGE news that you are just dying to celebrate?" Catherine finally asked. Vincent's smile widened._

_"You are looking at the newest ER resident at St. Benjamins Hospital," Vincent said, pushing out his chest proudly. Catherine squealed loudly. She threw herself against him, and hugged him tight. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling its sweet fragrance. _

_"Oh my GOD! Vincent, that is terrific news! Oh my God! Yes, we definitely need to celebrate."_

_"Put on something foxy, little woman. I want all the guys to be green with envy when they see the hot chick I arrive with," Vincent told her, partially kidding, and partially serious. He pushed her toward her room. _

_Catherine turned around and giggled. "I know you can't be talking about me. I am far from a hot chick."_

_Seriously! "Like hell you are. You are a VERY hot chick. If you weren't my roommate, I would totally be tapping that," he said with a devilish wink. Catherine shook her head at him, and disappeared in to her bedroom to change. _

_Once she closed the door, Vincent deflated. He hated teasing her like that, but it was the only way to tell her how he felt, without messing up their friendship. He hadn't been lying to her. He DID want to sleep with her. He had since that day, 6 years ago, when she had answered his ad for a roommate. When he had opened the door, and seen her standing there, he had lost his heart. She had been 19, and in her first year of college. He had been 20, and was in his 2nd year of Med School training. _

_From the moment that he had opened the door, he was a goner. He had offered her the place within 10 minutes of meeting. She had moved in that same week. _

_Now, at 25, Catherine was a probie detective at the NYPD, and Vincent had just finished his Med School training a couple of months ago. He was 26 years old and was finally a Doctor._

_Shaking his head, he waited patiently for Catherine to reappear. He was fixing the pillows on the couch when he heard her door open. He turned toward her with a smile. However, upon seeing her, his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. Catherine was a knock out! _

_She had on a sinfully red halter dress and black spiked heels. Her whole outfit screamed "Fuck Me!" Vincent stood there, mentally undressing her. His jeans tightened painfully. _

_When Catherine began to blush profusely, Vincent cleared his throat. "Um...well...that is certainly foxy. You look...Wow!"_

_Catherine smiled. "Thanks. So, are we going to celebrate or what?"_

_What he wanted to do was strip her bare and fuck her till they couldn't move. He adjusted himself, praying she didn't notice. "Um...yeah. Yeah, lets go," he said, holding out his hand. Catherine took it, and they headed out the door..._

For some reason, he couldn't remember anything after they left the apartment. Christ, had they really had that much to drink?

* * *

Room Service knocked on the door at the same time that Catherine walked out of the bathroom, wearing his shirt. The teenage boy that Vincent admitted into the room stared at Catherine, his eyes wide. Vincent cleared his throat, and gave him a dark look. The boy turned pink, and raced out the door.

"Ready for breakfast, sweetheart?" Vincent asked, pulling a chair out for her. She slid into it, and grabbed the coffee gratefully. She took a sip, and put her head on the table. Vincent chuckled. "Feeling better now?"

"I feel like my stomach and lungs got pulled out through my nose and shoved back down into my toes, only to wrap around my tonsils again," she said, her head still on the table.

Vincent shuddered. "Well, that was a nice visual before breakfast."

Catherine picked her head up. "You asked."

He chuckled. "Yep, I did indeed. I absolutely did."

They ate breakfast in silence, the only sound being the clatter of silverware against the plates. Neither looked at the other. Neither knew what to say.

Finally, Vincent couldn't stand the silence. "Okay, is this just as weird for you as it is for me?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes, and then some."

"So, what we know is that we got pretty freaking shit faced last night, and some dumb ass married us. So, we have to find out who, and get it annulled. Obviously, we don't want to stay married to each other," Vincent said, even though he was lying through his teeth.

Catherine nodded again. "Obviously.."

"Okay, so first thing we need to do is find out who married us. After that, an annulment should be simple."

"Call JT. He is your lawyer after all. He would know what do."

"Great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Vincent exclaimed.

"Cause you are too busy staring at my legs," Catherine deadpanned.

Not to be out done, Vincent said, "Only cause you keep staring at my chest."

Catherine flushed and looked away. "Just...call JT."

"Yes, ma'am," Vincent said, chuckling to himself.

* * *

A/N Wanted this to be longer, but I have to get ready for work. Next chapter will be a fun one! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Accidentally Wedded

A/N New chapter! Enjoy! Got some hot smut coming your way in this one. *evil grin*

* * *

Chapter 3

_"6 MONTHS TO A YEAR!? _Are you freaking SERIOUS, man?" Vincent shouted into the phone.

Catherine jumped, and cringed inwardly. Vincent was on the phone with his lawyer, JT Forbes, who also happened to be one of his best friends.

"Well...yeah, I think so." There was a pause. "Hell man, If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be in this mess right now." Another pause. "Dude, you better be glad you are my best friend right now." Another pause. Then, Vincent sighed deeply. "Yeah...we'll be in your office by this afternoon to start the paperwork." Another pause. "Yep, you too, man."

Vincent sighed with disgust when he hung up the phone. He saw Catherine watching him wearily. He sighed and sat beside her on the couch.

"Well...I have good news, bad news and worst news," he said, not meeting her gaze.

"From the sounds of that conversation, none of them sound that great. But, what is the good news first?" Catherine asked.

"We can get out of the marriage," Vincent said quietly. Catherine nodded.

"Bad news?"

"It can't be annulled." At Catherine's sputtering gasp, Vincent raced forward in his explanation. "Since it's pretty obvious that we...consumated the marriage, an annulment is out of the question. That only works if the marriage isn't...ya know."

"Okay, what is the worst news?"

"Once we file the papers to dissolve the marriage, it's gonna take 6 months to a year for it to be finalized." Vincent cringed backward, waiting for the explosion.

"_WHAT!? _We haven't even been married 24 hours, and it's gonna take 6 months to a year to end it!?" Catherine screeched.

"We have to go down today to start the paperwork. With any luck, JT can put a rush on it, and we'll be divorced in 6 months," Vincent said, although his tone sounded anything but happy.

"Okay. Now that we know all that, what is the next step?" Catherine asked.

"We need to backtrack our movements. Find out what happened. I don't know about you, but I can't remember anything after we left the apartment yesterday. Can you?" Vincent asked her.

"Nope. Total blank. Could we have been drugged?"

Vincent gave her an incredulous look. "Drugged? Really? Who the hell would want to drug us, Catherine?"

Catherine looked sheepish. "It's just a thought. Geez, don't go all caveman on me."

Vincent stared at her, as a flash of memory sparked through his brain. _"Calm down, Vincent. You don't need to go all caveman on the poor guy. He just asked me to dance, not to marry him." _Vincent shook his head, trying to make sense of what his brain had just let loose.

Catherine gazed at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, but...I think I just remembered something," Vincent said, his tone questioning.

"What? What did you remember?" Catherine asked, grabbing his hands in hers.

"I think...I think some guy was hitting on you, and I...got angry," Vincent said, his hands unconsciously gripping hers. "You said that to me last night, too. Not to go caveman on you."

"So, did you go all beastie boy on the poor guy?" Catherine said jokingly. Vincent shook his head again.

"I...can't remember. I...don't know what happened."

Catherine reached up, and caressed his cheek. "Hey, it's something anyway. It's nice to know that even drunk, you were defending my honor," she said, chuckling.

Vincent raised his eyes to hers. As their gazes caught, each became aware of how close the other was. Each felt the pull of the other. Each wanted to see where it would go. Vincent was the first to move. Very slowly, Vincent reached his hand up, and wrapped it around the back of Catherine's neck. He pulled her forward gently, giving her plenty of time to say no. She stopped breathing, as their lips finally connected.

Catherine melted when she felt his lips on hers. How long had she dreamed of this moment? How often had she wondered if it would ever happen? When his tongue nudged against her lips, she parted them willingly, allowing his tongue entrance. Distantly, she heard his low groan.

Wetness began to pool between her legs, and she shifted her position, trying to relieve the pressure. She gasped, when suddenly, she felt Vincent's hand cup her intimately. _Oh sweet lord! Yesssssssssss..._

Suddenly, she was hauled onto his lap, her nether regions crushed against his erection. Catherine couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. _He was huge!_ Vincent smiled against her lips, and she gasped when he thrust against her, the sensation making her head spin. He thrust again, and she whimpered against his lips, wanting relief.

As if he could read her mind, Vincent hauled her upward, and carried her to the bed. He laid her out on it, and settled himself between her legs. Catherine gave him a bewildered look, before she felt him lick her intimately. Catherine fell back against the bed, her body on fire.

She could only hold on as Vincent licked and sucked her down below. His fingers spread her folds apart, as his tongue lapped at her clit, making Catherine squirm and whimper his name. Finally, she shattered apart, screaming out his name.

Vincent crawled up her body. At some point, her shirt had disappeared, as had his boxers. He was panting as he looked down at her. "Catherine...?" he asked.

"Yes. Fuck yes!" she panted out. Vincent settled against her, and with one thrust, filled her fully. "Sweet Jesus!" she heard Vincent grunt out.

As they moved together, Catherine grasped him tightly to her, never wanting to let go. Vincent reached up, and pushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her deeply, and Catherine wanted to cry.

Time lost meaning. This is what they couldn't remember from last night. This is what they had missed out on for 6 years. This was what would be gone in a few more...

Catherine didn't realize she was crying, until Vincent pulled back to look at her face. His thrusts slowed down. "Catherine? Honey, what is it?" he asked. Catherine shook her head, and pulled him close again. She gripped his ass, and Vincent began thrusting harder.

Catherine felt another orgasm slam into her, as Vincent grunted above her. She felt his cum shot into her. He panted heavily, as he gazed down at her. Gently, his fingers wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? Did I rush you? Did you not want this?" Vincent said, panic in his voice. Catherine shook her head swiftly.

"No! No, it was...it was perfect. It was absolutely perfect. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry."

Vincent sighed. Pulling out of her, he laid down beside her, pulling her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Catherine, honey...you don't have to apologize. I was...afraid. Afraid I hurt you. Did I? Is that why you were crying?"

"No! I was crying because..." _Because I just realized that I'm in love with you._ "Because...for just a moment...I wanted it to be real."

"Real? You mean...you and me?" Vincent asked. Hope sprang up in his soul.

"It's stupid. I'm sorry I said anything. Just...forget I said anything. Come on. We need to get dressed. The faster we get those papers started, the better." Catherine rolled to the edge of the bed, and before Vincent could blink, she raced to the bathroom, slamming the door tightly.

Vincent sighed, and propped his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, silently kicking himself. _Nice going...fucktard! Always gotta think with your dick, don't ya? _

In the back of his mind, Vincent thought he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

He had no way of knowing that Catherine was thinking the same thing in the bathroom.

_How will I ever let go now? _they both thought, their hearts crushed.

* * *

A/N Yeah I know, some of you are thinking that the sex was too soon. Personally, I think of it as them relieving the sexual tension of the last 6 years. But, they _are _married...

Any way, Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Accidentally Wedded

A/N So, I decided to change the genre on this. It still will have humor, but this will also get a bit antsy at times. Just letting everyone know. Enjoy!:)

* * *

Chapter 4

The ride to JT's office was ghostly silent. Neither said a word. Vincent snuck glances at Catherine, but she stared out the window, her eyes glued to the landscape whipping by the car. Her head was in turmoil.

Why had she allowed that to happen? Stone drunk she could understand. But...sober? There was no excuse for it. The revelation that she was in love with Vincent threw her for a loop. Yeah sure, she had been crushing on him for years. But...when had it turned into something more?

Catherine knew that Vincent was a gentleman. He hadn't been using her, or slacking his lust on her. Vincent never did anything he didn't want to do. But...what did it all mean?

She was shaken from her thoughts when they pulled up to the building that housed JT's practice. Vincent turned off the engine, and turned toward her.

"Catherine? Are you ready?" he asked quietly. His hand grasped her shoulder gently. He was still rehashing her words from earlier. _She wants this to be real? As in, a real marriage?_

The contact of his hand sent a chill through Catherine. She nodded quickly, and reached for the door handle. Vincent's next words stopped her, though.

"Catherine, wait. Before we go in, we should talk about...earlier," he said.

"What's there to say? I'm amazed it took us 6 years to fuck?" Catherine said, forcing sarcasm into her voice. Vincent sighed.

"That's...not what I mean. Catherine...I didn't use anything this morning. And...I'm pretty sure I didn't last night either. Could...Is there a possibility...?" Vincent broke off, not sure what to say.

For the first time since they entered the car, Catherine turned toward him. "Relax, Vincent. I'm on the pill. Have been for years. So, you don't need to worry about an unwanted pregnancy to add on top of this fiasco." She watched him carefully. Was that...disappointment on his face?

Vincent nodded, looking away for a moment. He _was _disappointed. He had hoped that maybe, if she got pregnant...

As quick as he thought that, he brushed it aside. He knew Catherine. Even if she did get pregnant, she wouldn't stay with him just because of a baby. She had too much pride for that.

"So...what now? What do we do after this?" Catherine asked, startling him.

"What do you _want _to do?" Vincent returned.

"If it makes things..._easier_, I'll move out," Catherine told him.

Vincent's eyes widened. _NO!_ "You don't...um...have to do that. There's no reason things have to change. We can still be roommates. We'll just happen to share a last name."

"I'm not changing my name," Catherine stated. At his stricken look, she clarified. "I mean... why change it when, in a few months, I'll just have to change it back again? That's time and energy I don't need to spend."

Vincent stared at her. He was floored. He had just assumed...

"Besides, I don't plan on telling anyone at work about our marriage. I mean...why bother, right? They already know we are roommates. You come to functions with me all the time. What would be so different?"

Her words were like a knife to Vincent's heart. He had thought..._hoped_...God, he was a fool.

Catherine stared at him. God, she was a fool. Everything she told him had put a bitter taste in her mouth. Bile rose up, but she forced it back down. She knew she couldn't get attached to him, more than she was.

"Yeah...yeah you're right. About all of it. There's no need for anyone to know, except JT. And then, once the divorce goes through, we'll forget it even happened." Vincent wanted to rip his tongue out of his head. He wanted to pour acid down his throat, so the words would stop.

"Then we agree. To everyone around us, we are still just roommates and best friends," Catherine said, forcing the words out. Vincent nodded, his shoulders slumped.

"Let's get this over with," Vincent said, opening his door. His heart shattered in his chest.

* * *

A/N *peeking out from behind fingers* Don't hate me, okay? It will get better, I promise. There is a happy ending in sight. And next chapter will give us more insight into their night together. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Okay! Soooooooo...some of you liked the last chapter and some did not. I realize that everyone likes funny and that is fine. A little angst can sometimes go a long way. I will try to keep things light and funny from now on, but I can tell you that angst will rear its ugly head again. Anyway, on to the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

After they signed the papers to start their divorce, JT asked to speak to Vincent privately. Vincent sighed, and handed the car keys to Catherine.

"I'll try to be quick," he told her. She nodded and headed out the door, waving goodbye to JT.

Once the door was closed, JT rounded on Vincent. "What the _fuck _were you thinking, man? How the fuck could you _marry _her?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me!? I thought you _liked_ Catherine?"

"I do, V. I do. I'm just saying...I thought you were smarter than this!" JT exclaimed.

"We got drunk. Not like I planned it. Hell, I can't even remember anything! We woke up this morning, in a hotel room, buck naked, wearing matching wedding rings. Didn't take a genius to figure out what happened!"

"That's my point, V! How do you even know it's real?"

Vincent sighed. "Cause I found the marriage certificate in my pants pocket this morning. It's definitely real," he said, taking the certificate out of his pocket. He handed it to JT, who examined it closely. Finally, he shook his head.

"Yep, it's real all right. You definitely married one Catherine Isabelle Chandler last night at 10:50pm. The Honorable Gabriel Lowen presided."

The gears in Vincent's head started turning. "We left the apartment around 7pm. That leaves almost 4 hours unaccounted for, in between. What the hell happened during that time?" Vincent pondered aloud.

JT snorted. "Your guess is better than mine, big guy."

Ignoring him, Vincent said, "Okay. So, we need to find this guy Lowen. Maybe he can fill in a few of the details."

"Speaking of details...how was the sex this morning, big guy?" JT asked with a grin.

Vincent bristled. "None of your fucking business!"

JT held up his hands. "What!? You've always shared before. What's so special about this time? Come on! Is she any good in the sack?" he asked, with wide eyed innocence.

"That's my _wife_ you're talking about!" Vincent growled. "Friend or no, If you ask again, I'll lay your ass out on the floor!"

"Woah, dude! I get it. Catherine and sex talk off limits! Geez! Touchy, touchy!" JT said, backing up until he hit his desk.

Vincent glared at JT. He bristled with barely checked anger. JT watched his friend closely. Finally, he chuckled. "What!?" Vincent gritted out.

"How long have you been in love with Catherine?" JT asked. Vincent stepped back, shocked. When he didn't answer, JT continued. "Dude, it's so obvious. You have never, _ever_, acted like this about another woman. _Ever!_" he repeated, stressing the word.

Vincent rammed his hands into his hair. He exhaled loudly. "Yeah, I love her." He sighed and looked at the floor. "I've loved her for years. She's it for me, JT. She's the one."

"Then, forgive the obviously stupid question, but, why go through with a divorce then? V, she loves you too," JT told him. Vincent's head snapped up.

"Then why the hell is she pushing for the divorce?"

JT looked at his friend like he was the dumbest creature on the planet. At that moment, he was certain he was. "Have you _told _her how you feel?"

"Well...no. But, I sure as hell _showed_ her this morning!"

JT shook his head and laughed. "Dude, sex and love are two _totally _different animals. You don't need to be in love with someone to have sex with them. Hell, you don't even have to like the other person. But...love? _That _means something. That is the connecting of two people. Body, mind and soul. That is what I am talking about. Take a chance. Tell her how you feel."

"But..."

"No "buts," V. _Tell her!_ She might even surprise you."

"I...can't. Not yet. I need to know exactly what happened last night, before I can tell her."

JT shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. Good luck, man. Something tells me you are gonna need it."

They said their goodbyes and Vincent headed out the door. He stepped outside and spied Catherine sitting in the car, waiting.

_Was she in love with him like JT said? _Somehow, he would find out.

* * *

All the way back to the apartment, Vincent was formulating a plan in his head. The only question was: _Would it work?_

Catherine sighed, and Vincent glanced her way. "Penny for your thoughts?" he said.

"I called into work. Told them I was taking a few days off. We need to figure out what happened last night," she told him.

Vincent contemplated, and then shifted his hip up off the seat, pulling out the marriage certificate. "Here. This might help," he said, handing it to her.

Opening it, she looked it over. "The Honorable Gabriel Lowen," she said to herself. "I can run a trace on him. See if anything pops up in the system."

Vincent chuckled. "Always thinking like a cop."

She looked affronted. "Well, I _am _a detective. It's my job to think like that."

"Relax, honey. I meant it as a compliment."

She glanced down, but not before he caught the blush that spilled onto her fair cheeks. _Hmmmmm..._

Catherine cleared her throat. "So, what now?"

His eyebrow raised up. "Come again?"

"When we get back to the apartment. What is gonna happen?"

"What do you _want _to happen?" he asked, slating a grin at her.

"_Not _what you are thinking. Sex is off the table now."

Vincent acted offended. "Were my _skills _not up to your standards, my dear?"

Catherine blushed, and looked down at her lap. "No! I mean... your _skills _were...perfect. I just think that sex would complicate things."

Vincent slowed down the car, and pulled to a stop along the side of the road. Catherine looked at him, frowning. He turned toward her, and grabbed her hands. She tried to pull them back, but he held on tighter.

"I was gonna wait to say this at the apartment, but, I think now is the better time. Catherine, I have no intention of living like a monk for the next year. I don't do the whole "chaste" thing very well. I like sex. I especially like it with _you._"

Catherine stared at him. "Are you planning to cheat?" she asked in a small voice.

Vincent released one of her hands, and brought his up to cup her cheek. "No. I wouldn't do that to you. _Ever!_ But, I've been thinking about what you said this morning. About how you wanted this to be real."

"I told you to forget about that. It was stupid. I was just...in the moment," Catherine said softly, her eyes not quite meeting his.

Vincent pulled her closer, until their lips were an inch apart. "I don't _want _to forget it. Catherine...I want it to be real, too..." he said softly, just before his lips settled on hers.

Catherine was shocked. She sighed, before kissing him back. He growled, and put more pressure on her lips. She opened her mouth, and his tongue swept in. She almost purred at the sensation. His tongue lashed around her mouth, and she regretted the space between them.

Pulling back, Vincent panted slightly. He took her hand, and settled it on his lap, where his erection was straining against his jeans. "The only person I want to have sex with is _you. _I want to go to sleep next to you every night, and wake up next to you every morning. I want to consume you, body and soul. For as long as our marriage lasts, I want only _you._"

"Vincent..." Catherine started, but he cut her off.

"I won't rush you or force you into anything. Don't give me an answer now. Really think about it. And if you really want this to be real, all you have to do is come to my room tonight. Just come to my room and say, "Yes."

"And...if I don't?" she asked.

Vincent sighed. "Then I guess I'll be a fucking eunuch for a year."

"And...if I come, and then decide down the road that I changed my mind...?"

"Just tell me it's over, and it will be." He kissed her again, before shifting back into the seat. He put the car back in gear, and they got back on the road.

* * *

It was later that night, and Vincent had already gone to bed. Catherine looked around her room. Her head spun with everything Vincent had said to her in the car. _Could she do it? Could she risk her heart? _

Without even realizing it, she knew her mind had been made up in the car. She knew what she would do. Calmly, she changed her clothes...

Vincent was laying in his bed, wide awake. He glanced at the clock beside him. 12:48 AM it read. Vincent sighed, realizing that Catherine would not be coming. He tried to swallow the disappointment that was eating at him. _Guess I'll be taking a lot of cold showers and buying lots of lube._ He rolled over, and closed his eyes, praying he could make it through the next year without going insane.

A slight creaking sound made Vincent turn over. Catherine stood in his doorway, in a barely there cami and boy shorts. His dick instantly hardened.

"Catherine...?" he whispered.

She closed the door and approached his bed. He felt the other side dip with her slight weight. She settled against his chest. Her hand came up to cup his face. "Yes..." she whispered, just before her lips brushed gently across his.

* * *

A/N I know...I know..."Why did you have to stop it _right there!?_" Because the next chapter will be smutty smutness! Review!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Hehehe...guess it's unanimous. Bring on the smut! Hahahahahahaha! Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 6

As her lips settled on his, Vincent thanked the Heavens. Her fingers weaved into his hair, and he deepened the kiss, causing her to moan.

When they broke apart for air, Vincent rested his forehead against hers. He gazed into her eyes. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. He felt her skin warm up under his. She tried to pull back, but he held tight. "No...I mean it. I've always thought so. You are beautiful."

"Vincent...I'm scared," she admitted. He sighed. Pulling her closer, he let her settle more fully against him.

"I am too. But, we will get through this together. No matter what."

"What if...at the end of this, we end up hating each other?"

"That won't happen. I could never hate you. No matter what happens."

Catherine sighed, and ran her hands along his chest. Vincent inhaled sharply, his dick already throbbing. "Make love to me, Vincent."

"Damn fucking right!" he said, just before his lips closed over hers again. Catherine sighed and her hand trailed down his chest, stopping at the waist band of his pants. Vincent stopped breathing for a second. Her fingers teased at the waist band. Gently, her hand slipped in and caressed his dick. "_Fuuucccckkkk..."_ he muttered out.

"Can I...taste you?" Catherine asked shyly. Vincent didn't answer, instead pulling his pants off in one try. He sat up until his back was against the headboard. Catherine took that as an affirmative. Her hand gently grasped him again. He hissed and grabbed the sheets in his fists. Catherine smiled, before licking the head of his dick.

Vincent jerked, and she glanced up at him. He had turned on the lamp by his bed, giving her a complete view of him. His head was tossed back, and he was already panting. Catherine opened her mouth and took him inside the moistness of her mouth. Vincent jerked again, and whispered, "_Yessssssss..."_

She sucked and licked his dick, humming slightly. Vincent reached done and gently grasped her hair, guiding her. His fingers contracted, and pulled her closer. She opened wider, and took more of him in. He growled.

Just when he was reaching his limit, he pulled her up , so she straddled his waist. His hands went to the hem of her cami. She nodded and he pulled it up and over her head. Her breasts swayed slightly when she lowered her arms. "Perfect..." he murmured, his hands cupping her.

"Vincent..." she mumbled, rocking against him.

"Shhhhh...I'll take care of you, love. That's a promise," he told her. His fingers strummed over her nipples, causing her to moan. He pulled her forward, and replaced his fingers with his lips. She jumped when she felt his tongue lave her nipple. Her hands gripped his hair, as he shaped and molted her breasts, all the while pulling at her nipple. The sensation was overwhelming, and she felt her orgasm building. She cried his name as liquid heat pooled between her legs. She tightened her legs around him, and let the wave crash over her.

Vincent pulled back with a smile, and gently pushed her hair out of her face. "Beautiful girl..." he said in awe. She buried her head in his shoulder. "Hey...hey...none of that now," he told her, pulling her back up so their faces were level. "You are so fucking sexy when you orgasm, do you know that?"

She blushed. "If you say so," she told him, panting.

"I do say so, and I plan on a few repeat performances before we are done," he told her. He flipped them suddenly, so she was laying under him. He skimmed his hands over her shorts, taking them down with her underwear. He sat back to stare at the beauty before him. "No one will ever make you feel the way that I plan to make you feel tonight. I am gonna make you come so hard. I am gonna make you scream my name."

She looked up at him and chuckled. "I think you already did that.."

He snickered. "Well...it's gonna keep happening, so get ready. Here comes the second half."

He scooted down until his lips were at her entrance. She spread her legs wider to accommodate his wide shoulders. He parted her folds and thrust his tongue inside. Catherine jerked upward, but his hands grabbed her hips, keeping her in place. He lapped at her folds and clit, making Catherine squeak and twitch. He rolled her nub with his tongue, and Catherine swore she could see stars.

He inserted one of his fingers, and hooked it inside. Her hips arched off the bed, and her head rolled back and forth on the pillow. "Vincent..." she said shakily.

"Shhhhh, love. Just let it happen," he told her. He could feel her walls tightening and knew she was close to another orgasm. Seconds later, her juices flowed and Vincent lapped them up. Catherine twitched and moaned.

Vincent crawled up her body, and positioned himself at her entrance. She stared up at him. He pushed into her slowly. Both of them moaned. He filled her to the hilt. "_Oh myyyyyyy..."_ Catherine panted out. Vincent started moving, and she met him thrust for thrust.

"So...fucking...beautiful..." Vincent grunted out. "So...fucking...hot...baby..."

"Vincent!" Catherine cried as she again felt herself tighten. He picked up his tempo, and she gripped his shoulders, hanging on to ride out the storm.

"Fuck, Catherine!" he cried out moments later, and she felt him shooting inside her. He collapsed on her, and she stroked his hair out of his face. He pulled up and looked in her eyes.

"I..." he started, but cut himself off. "You are so fucking perfect, do you know that?" he said instead. She blushed and pulled him close again.

He pulled out and gently pulled her against his side. He stroked her hair until he heard her deep breathing, indicating she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Catherine..." he said softly. He closed his eyes and joined her in slumber.

* * *

A/N Well!?... Was it hot enough for ya? Hehehehehe... Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Wowza! You all REALLY liked that last chapter didn't ya? Okay, on to the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Catherine groaned as sunlight filtered into the room. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still pressed against Vincent's side. She smiled, and looked up at him. He slept on, his mouth hanging open slightly. His arm was still wrapped possessively around her waist. When she moved a little, his arm tightened, holding her in place. Feeling mischievous, she brushed butterfly kisses against his chest.

Vincent made a snuffing sound, and reached over to scratch where she had just kissed him. Catherine giggled, and repeated the process. Vincent's eyebrows furrowed together, and he finally cracked an eye open, taking her in. She gave him her most innocent look.

A squeak escaped her, when Vincent rolled over suddenly, pinning her under him. She gasped when she felt his morning erection brush her thigh.

Vincent leaned down slowly, and feathered kisses across her face, teasing her. She rubbed against him, making mewling sounds. He grinned and continued his torture. She reached down, grasping his erection. She stroked him, knowing it would push him over the edge.

Vincent growled, and thrust against her hand. She stroked him harder, and nearly jumped when he suddenly thrust a finger into her moist heat below. He flicked his finger several times, and Catherine moaned, already feeling an orgasm building.

Just as she was reaching the brink, Vincent surprised her. He withdrew his finger, and flipped her onto her knees. He spread her legs wide with his own, and slammed into her from behind. Catherine clutched the bed sheets, as he set a punishing pace. Her orgasm came with a cry of his name, and she shook from its ferocity. But, Vincent wasn't done. He reached in front of her, and stroked her, causing Catherine to groan and pant. She pushed back against him, and begged him to go faster.

He complied, and all too soon, Catherine felt the beginnings of another orgasm. Just as that one hit her, Vincent shouted her name, and thrust into her hard enough to lift her off the bed. They both collapsed on the bed, panting and sweaty.

Finally, Vincent rolled off her. He laid next to Catherine, stroking her back lazily. He chuckled. "Well, if that's the way I'm gonna get woken up every morning, I may never let you go."

Catherine blushed, and buried her face in the pillows. Vincent leaned over, pressing gentle kisses to her shoulder blades. Catherine peeked out at him. "I'm sorry," she said.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Why? I'm not."

"I just mean...you looked so...good, and I couldn't resist," Catherine said, and then buried her head under the pillows. Vincent laughed at her.

"Well, as the Borg say, "Resistance is futile." Vincent smirked.

Catherine raised her head up. She rolled her eyes. "Trekkie nerd," she deadpanned.

Vincent looked affronted. "Damn straight!"

Just then, Catherine's stomach growled. She blushed again and Vincent laughed. She threw a pillow at him, which he caught easily.

"The beast makes its presence known. Come, my lady. Breakfast is on me."

* * *

A week after their wedding, Catherine came racing in the door, calling Vincent's name. He stepped out of the kitchen, a bemused look on his face.

"You bellowed, my lady?" he asked, fighting a grin.

Catherine shook her head, and thrust a piece of paper in his face. He took it and looked it over. His eyebrow raised.

"I found him. Gabriel Lowen. The Judge that married us. He's right here in the city. If we leave right now, he might be able to catch him at his office," she panted out, slightly winded from her flight into the apartment.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Geez! I thought I was the only one who could make you pant like that."

She socked his arm. "I'm being _serious_, Vincent! Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Why? It's so much funnier there," he said, throwing her a cocky grin. She chuckled, and reached up to kiss his lips.

"Well, we can appease that particular fantasy later. Right now, we need to _go!_"

"Yes, ma'am..." he said, licking his lips. He was already anticipating later...

* * *

They pulled up to a large brownstone in the bowels of the City. Vincent whistled as he got out from behind the wheel. "Well, he certainly ain't hurting for money," Vincent said. Catherine shook her head.

"Well, neither are we, Dr Keller," she said, not even realizing the implication in her statement. Vincent, however, didn't miss it.

They approached the front door and rang the bell. Both rocked slightly, nervous about what the Judge would have to tell them.

Finally, an Indian man in his early 40's opened the door. His eyes widened. "Why, Dr and Mrs Keller! What a surprise! How is married life treating you? Please, come in," he said, stepping back to allow them entrance.

Catherine looked the man over. "Judge Lowen?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

He gave her a strange look. "Yes, but you already knew that."

"Actually, sir...we uh...we don't actually remember you," Vincent told him. Judge Lowen chuckled.

"Please, call me Gabe. I only use "Sir" or "Judge Lowen" when I am in session. And, I am actually not surprised you don't remember me. The two of you were quite drunk that night."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Catherine asked eagerly.

"I can do you one better. I can show you. Please, come with me," Gabe said, gesturing for them to follow him further into the house.

As they walked toward the back, Vincent got a weird sense of deja vous. He could vaguely remember walking through the house the night of their wedding. A fleeting memory surfaced...

_Catherine giggling, unsteady on her feet. Vincent grasping her around the waist, his grip firm and possessive. She reached up, kissing him fully on the mouth. He growled, and tightened his grip. A throat clearing..._

_"Starting the honeymoon before the wedding, are you?" the Judge asked, chuckling. They pulled apart, and Vincent smirked. Catherine giggled again._

_"I told him he had to make an honest woman out of me before I would sleep with him," Catherine said, and then clapped her hand over her mouth, like she had just given away a secret. _

_Judge Lowen just shook his head, and gestured toward his office. They stepped inside..._

"Vincent?...Vincent!?..._VINCENT!_"

Catherine's voice cut into his memory. Vincent shook his head, and blinked rapidly. Wide Hazel eyes looked at him, concern and worry in them. He noticed Gabe also looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked. She grasped his arm.

"I...remember being here that night. I just remembered something else," Vincent told her. Catherine's eyes widened.

"What? What did you remember?" she asked, her voice raising.

He looked at Gabe, and started blushing. "Um...I'll tell you later."

"No! Tell me now. It might help me remember," Catherine insisted. Vincent suddenly wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. _Oh, God..._

"You...uh..." he started, then cleared his throat and tried again. "You...uh...wouldn't sleep with me unless I married you first."

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_ Catherine breathed out. "So...um...does that mean...this was..._my_ idea?"

"I don't know. I just remember you being unsteady, and holding on to you. You reached up and kissed me, and I kissed you back."

"Yep, that's true. I thought you two were gonna start the honeymoon early," Gabe interjected. Catherine blushed. Vincent just looked uncomfortable. "Well, anyway, shall we go into my office. I think you'll find what I have to show you...very telling."

Vincent held his hand out. Catherine took it, and they followed Gabe into his office.

* * *

A/N Any ideas what Gabe wants to show them? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Accidentally Wedded

A/N First, I just want to say WOW! Thank you all for all the reviews. 84 and only on the 8th chapter! Holy...! I love all of you so much! Well, lets not leave anyone hanging. Lets get on with it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Vincent stared at the screen in front of him, his jaw hanging loose. Catherine sat beside him, her face buried behind her hands. She peeked out occasionally, still needing to see what her ears couldn't process. Gabe sat on his desk, his lips pressed tightly together, trying not to laugh at the pair. He focused on the video in front of them...

_"Can you hurry this along there? I want to get this studmuffin home and rip his clothes off. I have been eye fucking him far too long not to get what I want!" Catherine said to Gabe. She stood next to Vincent in front of Gabe, her hand grasped tightly on his arm. _

_Well, I could just skip to the part where you say "I Do," but I thought you said you wanted the real deal?" Gabe asked her, amusement strong on his face. _

_Catherine squeaked and shot a dark look at Vincent, who was whistling innocently. She rubbed her ass cheek. "Perv!" she told him._

_"Hey! Husbands have the right to pinch their wives asses anytime they want. I wanted!" Vincent retorted. Gabe laughed outright that time. _

_"Are you sure you two aren't already married?" Gabe asked, his eyebrow raised. _

_Catherine shot him a "Really?" look. "If I was already married to him, why the hell would I be doing it twice?"_

_"Just making sure. You two seem to really love each other, that's all." _

_Catherine looked up at Vincent. She squinted at him, almost like she was sizing him up. Finally, she shrugged. "Eh, he'll do. I'll tell you a little secret." She leaned in closer to Gabe. Shooting a look back at Vincent, she said in a stage whisper, "You should see him with his shirt off. Sex on a fucking stick!" She giggled outrageously..._

Vincent quickly reached forward and hit the pause button on the player. His face was bright red, and he rubbed his hand over his face. Catherine was silent beside him, too shocked to say anything.

Gabe cleared his throat. "So...uh...that goes on for about another 10 minutes or so. After you two practically...um...dry humped each other at the end of the ceremony, Dr Keller...you gave me $100 for performing the ceremony, hauled her up in your arms, and carried her out of the door. I didn't realize you had left the DVD behind until the next day."

"Wow...um...I'm sorry?" Vincent said, posing it as a question. Gabe chuckled.

"No apology necessary. I actually quite enjoyed your ceremony. I was still laughing about it the next day. I mean, even though the two of you were drunk, I could tell you really loved each other. So, I didn't try to talk you out of it."

"Um...thank you...I think.." Catherine finally spoke up.

"Trying to put the pieces together are you?" Gabe asked. They nodded at the same time. "Well, that's all I can tell you from my end. But please..." he said, taking the DVD out and putting it back in the case. He handed it to Vincent. "Take the DVD. It is yours after all."

Vincent shook Gabe's hand, and thanked him. He grasped Catherine's arm and directed her toward the door. She walked quietly beside him.

When they reached the door, Gabe said, "I hope you two have a long and beautiful marriage."

Vincent and Catherine exchanged looks. "Uh...thank you," Catherine said.

When they got back in the car, Catherine buried her head in her hands. "I can't believe I said all those things! I am _sooooooo _embarrassed right now."

Vincent rubbed her shoulders. "Hey, on the bright side, at least I didn't force you into this marriage."

"No, but I think I may have forced _you_..."

He shook the DVD. "Doubtful. Looked like I was pretty "hands on" for it."

Catherine shook her head. "Let's just go home, Vincent. Let's just go home..."

* * *

A/N Hey sorry for the shortness of this, but my hubby had some teeth pulled, and I have to play nurse, plus take care of our 3 year old. Next one will be lots longer:) Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Hehehe! So, you all liked that wedding vid, huh? I had a blast writing it, so I'm glad everyone else got such a kick out of it. Onward to the next chapter! Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 9

The next morning, Vincent opened his eyes and realized the bed beside him was empty. He frowned and felt the sheets. They were cold to the touch. He frowned again. Catherine had fallen asleep beside him last night. When had she left the bed? More importantly...why hadn't he felt her leave?

Vincent got out of bed, and threw on his sweats. He heard no sounds or movement coming from the apartment. He made his way out to the living room. A sheet of paper on the coffee table caught his attention. Picking it up, he read:

_Vincent,_

_Sorry, but I got called into work early this morning. Double homicide on the Upper East Side. Not sure when I'll be back home. _

_Catherine_

He set the note down and sighed. As much as Catherine loved her job, Vincent hated it. He was never comfortable with her out there, always in danger. Sometimes he wished he had the ability to scale the rooftops, just so he could follow her and keep her from harm. He laughed to himself. _Right, and maybe someday he'll turn into a half man/half beast to accomplice that!_

The solitude in the apartment gave Vincent time to think. He sighed again. He wasn't being totally honest with Catherine. He _could _remember more about their wedding night than he led her to believe. He had been getting flashes of memory here and there, and he was finally starting to put the pieces together. He closed his eyes, and let his mind drift...

_"Wow! This place is loud!" Catherine shouted at him, above the music. They were at The Warehouse, a club that was on the outskirts of town, in an old abandoned warehouse, hence the name. Vincent nodded and led her toward the bar, where a dozen other patrons sat, drinking varying degrees of alcoholic beverages. _

_When they got up to the bar, Vincent ordered 2 shots of Tequila, and asked for the bottle. Heather, the bartender, gave him his order, batting her lashes at him, and bent over the bar, showing off her cleavage. Vincent just tossed down some money, and thanked her. Heather pouted, and flounced off toward another customer who had hollered her name. _

_"She likes you," Catherine observed, her voice sounding a bit sad. _

_"Not my type. Too bold. I like a woman who doesn't realize just how beautiful she really is," he returned, his eyes staring into hers. Catherine blushed and looked down, making Vincent chuckle. "You're pretty when you blush like that, ya know."_

_After living with Catherine for the last 6 years, he had decided that he was finally going to tell her how he felt about her. He had a feeling she shared those feelings, but for whatever reason, had never voiced them. Tonight was not just about his job. He had also decided that tonight, he would tell her he was in love with her. _

_He set her shot glass in front of her. "Drink up! This is a celebration!" he shouted above the music. She tossed back her drink, and her eyes went wide. She coughed and sputtered. _

_"Holy shit! That's strong stuff," Catherine wheezed out. Vincent chuckled, and knocked his back without blinking. He saw her lips move, but couldn't figure out what she said._

_"What was that?" he asked her, a grin on his face. She glared at him._

_"I said, you are a show off, Mr Keller!"_

_"Hey! That's DR Keller, lady!" _

_"She rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Give me another one," she said, holding out the glass. He laughed and filled it up again. This time, she swallowed it without coughing. _

_"Impressive!" he told her, winking at her..._

Vincent opened his eyes when he heard the front door being unlocked. He quickly got off the couch and raced for his room. He stepped out when he heard the door swing open. Vincent faked a yawn, and scratched his chest for the hell of it.

"Hey, beautiful! Getting tired of me already?" he asked, swaggering into the kitchen, where Catherine was just setting down her keys. She turned toward him, and he immediately raced toward her, his ruse forgotten. "Catherine, what happened?" he said, reaching his hand toward her forehead. It was black and blue, and had a nasty knot forming. She flinched, and pulled away.

Vincent stepped toward the freezer, and withdrew an icepack. Wrapping it in a tea towel, he placed it gently against her injury. She flinched again, then sighed as the cold penetrated through. She made her way into the living room, and sat down. Vincent sat beside her, waiting. Finally, she looked over at him, a wry look on her face.

"Never try to chase a suspect when you've only had 4 hours of sleep. Curbs don't like you very much then," she said, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Even though he shouldn't have, Vincent laughed. "The mean ol' curb reached out and bit you, did it?"

"Shut up! It hurts when you land on cement!"

Sighing, he pulled her against him. She settled against his chest, a contented sigh escaping her lips. He carefully stroked her hair, avoiding her forehead. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing her hair. "Are you alright otherwise? No other bruises anywhere?"

"Just my pride. At least Tess got a good laugh." Tess was her partner at the station. They had graduated the academy together, and had been bosom buddies ever since.

"Come on, my queen. It's off to bed with you. Some rest will do you good." With that, he lifted her into his arms, and carried her toward her room. He deposited her gently on the bed and kissed her cheek. She sighed and curled up on the bed. Moments later, he heard her breathing deepen. Shaking his head, he closed her door gently, and headed back into the living room.

_Maybe there is a serum I can take so I can always be there to protect her..._

* * *

A/N Just a little "Awwwww" moment for you. You know what to do: Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Nothing new. On with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

When Catherine opened her eyes several hours later, she realized she wasn't alone in her bed. Vincent was beside her, sound asleep. She was curled up against his chest, and his arm was around her. How he had managed that without her knowledge was beyond her. But, she was glad. It gave her a chance to study him unawares.

He was a handsome devil, with his brownish-black hair, and expressive brown eyes. She loved that he was so much taller than her. She could cuddle in all the right spots. She frowned at the long scar that marred his otherwise perfect cheek. A couple years ago, he had been assisting another doctor with a patient, who at first glance, was harmless. When Vincent had approached him with a syringe to help ease his pain, the guy had pulled a large knife from his boot, and slashed Vincent from the corner of his eye to the corner of his lip. Even though he had gotten it stitched up right away, the damage was done. Catherine still wanted to find the guy and castrate him for doing that to Vincent.

She could still remember how horrified she was when he came home from work that night...

_She had been in the kitchen making dinner, when she heard the front door open and close. Vincent walked into the kitchen, immediately heading to the fridge. He grabbed a beer, and guzzled it down. Not once did he turn in her direction._

_"Bad day at work?" she asked, trying not to laugh. She watched as he grabbed a second one, and knocked that one back as well. Her eyebrow raised. "Okay...must have been a __really__ bad day at work."_

_Vincent sighed, and finally turned toward her. She gasped, and dropped the plate in her hand. It fell unheeded to the floor, as she rushed toward him._

_"Vincent! My God! What happened? Are you alright? Are you in any pain? What can I do to help?" she fired off in rapid succession. She reached up her hand toward his cheek, just brushing the skin lightly. Vincent shuddered and closed his eyes. His hand came up to cup hers, before he opened his eyes again and looked into hers. "Vincent..." Catherine breathed out. _

_Vincent shook himself. He stepped away from Catherine. She was suddenly disappointed at the loss of contact. For a second, she thought he would..._

_Get a grip, Chandler. You've been his roommate for 4 years. If he felt __that __way about you, he would have done something about it already. Just because you like him, doesn't mean those feelings are reciprocated..._

_Vincent walked into the living room and sat down. He leaned his head against the back of the couch. Catherine approached him quietly. She sat beside him and waited. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at her. _

_"Guy I was trying to help knifed me. I'll be alright, but I'll definitely have a scar for life. It hurts like a bitch, but the pain meds they gave me will hopefully kick in soon. As for how you can help me..." he said, answering her previous questions. He let the last one hang, though._

_Catherine leaned closer. "I'll do anything I can to help you. You know that..." she said, as she gently placed her hand on his face again. Vincent stared at her, and Catherine swore his eyes darkened. Then he pulled away, turning his head to the side. _

_Suddenly, he stood up. "I'm gonna go lay down. The pain meds are kicking in. Can you save some dinner for me? I'll eat it later," he said, keeping his back to her. He went into his room and shut the door. _

_Catherine was baffled. Why had he done that? _

Catherine came out of her memory when Vincent stirred beside her. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He smiled when he saw she was awake.

"Hey, beautiful! How are you feeling?" he asked her, his hand tracing over the knot on her forehead.

"Better. No headache, thank God. Have you been in here this whole time?"

"Off and on. I came in several times to check on you. I finally decided I was just gonna sleep in here with you."

Her hand came up to trace his scar. "I was remembering the day you got this."

He sighed, remembering that day as well. When Catherine had been so close to him and touching him, it was all he could do not to kiss her senseless. He had gone into his room because he didn't want her to see the..._effect_...she had on his body.

"It's in the past. Better left there."

"But...Vincent..."

He growled, and pinned her to the bed. "I think you need a distraction. Besides, I can think of other things that pretty little mouth of yours can be doing. Are you feeling up to it?"

Instead of answering, she pulled him toward her, sighing as his hand caressed her breast. He growled again when her hand traveled south, grasping him through his pants. She gave him a sultry smile.

"Where do you want my pretty little mouth, Dr Keller?" she said, as her mouth reached where her hand was. She pulled his erection free, and took him into her mouth.

"_Fuuuccccckkkkk..."_ Vincent breathed out, fisting the sheets.

* * *

A/N I know, I'm evil...again! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Accidentally Wedded

A/N I won't make you suffer. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

As Catherine continued to lick and suck on his cock, Vincent groaned. _Damn, she'll be the death of me. But, what a way it will be to go!_ Vincent grasped her hair in his fist, and she responded by sucking harder. Her hand came up to fondle what her mouth couldn't take. Vincent groaned again and ground his head into the pillows. He thrust upwards, and Catherine sucked even harder.

All too soon, he felt his balls start to tighten, and knew his orgasm was rushing toward him. "Fuck...coming..." he panted out. Catherine _hmmmm'ed_, but continued her ministrations. Seconds later, he growled as his orgasm hit him, and his hot cum shot into Catherine's mouth. She swallowed it all, as she continued to suck on him, bleeding Vincent dry. He convulsed and shook from the after effect.

With a satisfied grin on her face, Catherine sat up slowly, and licked her lips. He laid there, panting, as she reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it slowly, _teasingly_ over her head. His eyes feasted on her breasts, encased in a flimsy wisp of a bra. He groaned as she reached behind herself, unhooking the clasp. Her breasts spilled out, and he honed in on her dark nipples. Vincent started to salivate.

Catherine reached up, pinching one of her nipples between her nimble fingers. She rolled it and squeezed, which elicited another moan from Vincent. She continued to tease him further, as she pushed her other hand into the waistband of her pants, and he could tell she had dipped her fingers into her sweetness when she moaned. Her hand moved faster, and Vincent could take no more.

Catherine squeaked when Vincent pounced on her, tumbling her to the bed under him. She felt his renewed erection and smiled. Instantly, his lips latched onto hers, as his hands made short work of her pants and underwear. She arched upward as his fingers thrust into her. "More, Vincent...I need more.." she panted. He thrust his fingers harder, his thumb strumming the bundle of her desire. She could feel her orgasm building as he continued his assault. "God Vincent! _Fuck me already!_" she screeched. Seconds later, she gasped as he thrust into her, lifting her off the bed. He thrust hard into her warmth, setting a pace that made her scream his name. When her orgasm hit, she felt like she was floating, her body riding above the waves of the ocean.

He grunted and spilled himself inside her, her name falling from his lips. He collapsed beside her, panting hard. They laid beside each other, regaining their breath.

Finally, Vincent propped himself up on his hand. He looked down at her. On his face was an emotion that Catherine couldn't read. "What?" she asked quietly.

He stared at her. "Catherine..." he started, then stopped and ducked his head. She gave him a questioning look.

"What is it, Vincent? You can tell me anything. You know that," she said, a little scared. He shook his head.

"It will change everything between us," he said, still looking down.

Catherine grasped his head, and pulled it up. She looked deep into his eyes. "I don't care. Tell me anyways."

Vincent started breathing harder, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He looked into her eyes and saw her acceptance. He drew a deep breath.

"Iwantyoutomoveinwithme," he said in a rush. She barked out a laugh.

"Come again?" she asked. Vincent sighed.

"I...want you...to...move in...with...me," he said, drawing out the statement. Catherine's eyes widened.

"Um, you do realize that I, in fact, _already _live with you. Or, did you miss the fact that my name is next to yours on the rental agreement for this apartment?" she said, chuckling. The laughter died in her throat when she saw disappointment cross his face. "You're being serious, aren't you?"

He sprawled back on the bed, and rubbed his hand over his face. He sighed deeply. "Just...forget it. It's a stupid idea anyway," he said, as he started to roll off the bed. Catherine reached out, and touched his arm.

"Vincent, wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." She felt his arm tense under her hand. She scooted forward, and pressed herself against him. He inhaled deeply, but didn't move otherwise. "What do you mean by, "move in with you?"

He rolled around, trying not to crush her. She scooted back again, and he turned over, facing her. "I want you to move all the stuff out of this room, and put it in _my_ room. I want my wife to share my room with me...at least until _this _ends. I mean, we are married. Would it be such a bad thing to share a bedroom? Christ, you pretty much live in there anyways."

"Vincent, why would that change everything between us? I don't understand."

"Because, _now_ you still have the option of staying in this room. If you move into _my _room, it would become _our _room. Your clothes would hang in the closet beside mine. We would have a "my side, your side" bed. You said you wanted this to be real. This is a real as it could get," he said, hanging his head again.

"I still don't understand why it would change things?" Catherine said.

"Because...if you move into my room_...I might never want to let you go_," he admitted, so quietly that Catherine barely heard him.

"Like you said, we are married, Vincent. The answer is yes," she said, a smile on her face. Vincent's head snapped up. He searched her face, his lighting up in a smile as well. He grasped the back of her head, and pulled her forward. He kissed her lips, before nuzzling his nose into her hair. He murmured something, but Catherine was sure she heard it wrong.

Because, there was _no_ way in the world he had just said..."_I love you."_

* * *

A/N You know what to do...Review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Hey all! So sorry I left everyone hanging for a couple days. Work has been killer, and then, when I went to write up this chapter the other night, my laptop went ape shit and did a total shutdown before I could save what I had typed. Any who, it appears to be working again, so here is the new chapter! Enjoy!:)

* * *

Chapter 12

Over the next few days, Catherine moved her things into Vincent's room. Vincent offered to help several times, but Catherine refused, telling him it was just easier for her to do it herself.

At one point, he watched her try to drag her heavy dresser across the living room floor. "Catherine..." he sighed, "I _do _have a dresser in there that you can use. Say the word, and I'll make room."

Catherine stopped trying to push the monstrosity that was her dresser, and gave Vincent a dirty look. "_Yours _isn't _big_ enough. It's only 3 drawers. _This..."_she said, patting the dresser, "has 8 drawers!"

He rolled his eyes, but held his tongue. _Women! Why do they need so many freaking clothes?_ "Sweetheart," he said, getting off the couch, "At least let me help you push this then. We wouldn't want to have to make a trip to the hospital, because you were to stubborn to ask for my help, would we?"

Catherine sighed. "Fine! Push on the other end if it makes you so damn happy."

Vincent chuckled, earning him a glare from Catherine. "It doesn't make me happy. I just happen to be stronger than you, and can get it in the room faster, that's all."

Catherine stepped away from the dresser and smirked. "Well...since you are _so _much stronger than me, you push the damn thing in your room, then." She took off toward her room, leaving Vincent gaping at her. Seconds later, he shook his head and closed his eyes.

_Little wench did that on purpose! Well played, my dear. Well played..._

* * *

Vincent realized something was off when he tried to find his scrubs for work. He pulled out the drawer he always kept them in. Catherine's work out clothes were there instead. He opened another drawer. Catherine's trouser pants were all in that one. He glanced in the closet. His clothes had been pushed to the far side, leaving Catherine's in prominent display.

"_Catherine!"_ he bellowed.

Catherine peeked her head around the door. "Yes, Vincent?" she asked sweetly. He stared at her.

"When I asked you to move in here with me, I meant _share _my room, _not _take it over! Where the hell are my scrubs? I have to go to work!"

She walked over to the dresser he stood in front of, and opened the bottom drawer. Stuffed into it were his scrubs. She grabbed a pair and handed them to him. He scowled, and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it on the bed. He grabbed the scrub top and pulled it on.

"Why the hell did you move them to the bottom drawer? They were fine where they were," he complained. She shrugged.

"I was trying some things out, that's all."

He pulled on the scrub bottoms, and faced her. "Experiment with _your _"8 dresser drawers" then. Leave _mine _alone!" he huffed out, before walking around her and heading toward the front door.

"Have a good day at work, _dear!_" Catherine called out. She heard Vincent grumble something, before she heard the front door open and shut. She giggled to herself.

_Thank God he didn't look at the closet too closely..._

* * *

The next couple months passed quickly. Soon, it was time for the annual Christmas party at Catherine's precinct.

Vincent sat on the couch, and glanced at his watch for the _umpteenth _time. "Catherine? Come on already! You planning on going to this party _before_ New Years?"

From the bathroom he heard, "_Alright! _Jesus, give me a freaking minute!"

He rolled his eyes. "I've already given you 120 of them," he muttered to himself. He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

A gentle clearing of a throat brought his head back up. He stared at the vision in front of him. She was wearing the dress from their wedding night. His dick hardened instantly. She twirled around, and Vincent tried not to groan out loud.

"Well? Was it worth the wait?" she asked, coming over to sit on his lap. She felt his erection and giggled. "I'd say that is a big "Yes!"

He kissed the top of her head. "Tease..."

"Not me, sir. I _never _tease."

"_Riiiigggghhhtttt. _You tease me every time you wear this dress."

She looked down at herself, for the first time realizing exactly _which _dress she had put on. "Oh...uh...um..." she sputtered out.

Vincent pulled her closer, kissing her lips. He pulled back with a smile. "I never said it was a _bad _thing."

"So, you like the dress then?" she asked him.

"Like it? Honey, you have _no _idea how badly I want to fuck you every time you wear that damn thing! It just screams, "_Fuck me!"_

"Hmmmm..." she said, strumming her lip with her nail. "Guess I chose well than, huh?" she teased him. He growled.

"_Very well..."_ he said, before covering her lips again...

* * *

_"Catherine...there's something I've wanted to talk to you about. Something that's been on my mind for a long time. And...I want to say it before we get too fucking hammered to remember our names," Vincent told her. They had moved to a table and were tossing back more shots. She looked at him, worry in her eyes. _

_"Vincent...what is it? What's bothering you?" Catherine asked, reaching for his hand. He grasped it, and looked into her eyes._

_"Catherine, I..." he started, but was interrupted by another male voice. _

_"Hello, you sexy little thing! Can I buy you a drink, love?" the guy said, and Vincent's hackles went up. The guy slithered up to Catherine and boldly took in her cleavage._

_"Do you have eyes? The lady is with __me!__" Vincent growled out. The guy glanced at him, and then down at Catherine's ring finger._

_"Well, friend. She ain't wearing a wedding ring. So, by my way of thinking, that means she is a free agent."_

_"She's __taken__, asshole! She doesn't need a ring for me to prove it to you."_

_The guy ignored Vincent, and turned toward Catherine. "What do you say honey? Wanna dance?"_

_Vincent stood up and towered over the ass. "Leave...Now!" he gritted out. He reached out to grab the guy, when he felt Catherine's hand on his arm. He looked down at her. _

_"Calm down, Vincent. You don't need to go all caveman on the poor guy. He just asked me to dance, not to marry him." _

_"Well, he isn't getting that dance!" Vincent gritted out. Catherine stared at him._

_"You don't own me, Vincent Keller. He's right. I __don't __have a wedding ring on, so I __am __a free agent." she said, breezily, as she started to stand up._

_"Looks like the lady has spoken, Vincent," the guy said, mockery in his voice. _

_Vincent glared at the guy. He pulled back his fist and swung. Blood spurted out of the guys nose, causing Catherine to gasp._

_"What the fuck did you do that for, Vincent?" Catherine said, her mouth gaping open. _

_"You may not have a wedding ring now, but that is gonna change." He grabbed her and pulled her close. "I'm in love with you, Catherine! Marry me!" _

* * *

_"_Vincent...are you alright? Vincent!?"

Vincent's eyes focused back on Catherine's worried face. He looked around, and realized they were still in the apartment. He stared at her, and swallowed hard.

"Vincent? What just happened? You were kissing me, and then...you just zoned out. Are you alright?" Catherine asked, concerned.

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine. I just...realized that we are gonna be late if we don't get moving," he said, as he stood up, pulling her to her feet. She gave him a sceptical look. Finally, she shrugged, and grabbed her clutch.

"If you say so.."

"Yeah. Let's get going," he said, pushing her gently toward the door.

* * *

A/N Well...how did you like that reveal? Next chapter is the Christmas party! And, we will meet Tess! Who's excited? You know what to do...Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Nothing new. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

As soon as they walked in the door, Catherine was assaulted by her tall, Latino partner.

"Kitty Cat! Nice to see you finally arrived! And you brought Tall, Dark and Studly with you! Why the hell are you so late, anyways? Just had to get in a quickie, didn't ya? Not that I blame ya, girlfriend. If I had him for a husband, I'd fuck him every chance I could get, too!" she practically screeched.

Catherine's eyes widened, as Vincent stared at the whirlwind known as Tess Vargas. His eyes showed confusion.

"We aren't...married, Tess. We're...just roommates," Vincent stuttered out. Catherine's gaze hit the floor, as her face turned red.

Tess slithered up to him. "You can drop the act, big guy. I know all about it. Wifey here..." she said, thumbing her finger at Catherine, "Forgot to take off her wedding ring when she came back to work. Being the _awesome_ detective I am, didn't take much to make her squeal like a pig. I mean, you two have been circling each other for 6 years! You two had so much sexual tension built up, I'm surprised you didn't spontaneously combust."

"I see..." Vincent said, staring at Catherine. If it was possible, her face turned even redder. "So much for not telling anyone."

Catherine finally met his eyes. "It was an accident, okay? I just forgot to take it off. At least it was Tess, and not my boss," Catherine said. Vincent glanced across the room at said boss, Joe Bishop. Joe caught his look, and waved. Vincent half smiled, and waved back.

"Besides, you two are perfect for each other, so it all worked out for the best anyway,"Tess continued. Turning toward Catherine, she asked," Do these earrings make me look too slutty?"

"Too slutty for what?" Catherine replied.

Tess shrugged. "Good point." Then, she grabbed Vincent's arm. "You don't mind if I steal handsome here, do you?" she said to Catherine, as she began dragging him with her. Catherine took a step toward them. Tess held up her hand. "Stay there, Chandler. Hubby and I are gonna have a talk!"

Vincent stared at Catherine as he was dragged away. She shrugged, and headed to the food table. _Traitor!_

Tess pushed him into an empty interrogation room. "Sit!" she exclaimed, pushing him into a chair. He could only stare in shock. Tess closed the door and locked it. Turning around, she put her hands on her hips.

"Let's cut all the bullshit and lay it out on the table. You are in love with my partner. You have been in love with her as long as I've known you. I _know_ you want to stay married to her, so why file for a divorce?"

Vincent sighed. _Was he that fucking transparent? First JT, and now Tess. Who was next? But...If he was that transparent, why hasn't Catherine seen it? _"I _don't _want a divorce. I never did. But...Catherine..." he trailed off.

"Catherine what? Man, if you can't see how much that girl is in love with you, you deserve a divorce."

Vincent shook his head. "She's not in love with me, Tess. She would have said something by now."

Tess looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted fangs and claws and roared at her. "You're fucking kidding me, right? Have _you _told her how _you_ feel? Or, do you think she is a mind reader?"

Vincent shoved his hands in his hair. He gave a disgusted sigh. "Fuck, Tess! Yes! I am in love with Catherine. I have been since the first second I laid eyes on her 6 years ago. Yes! I _did _tell her how I feel about her. But, she can't remember. What the fuck am I suppose to tell her? _Hey! Remember the night we got so fucking drunk we wound up married? You don't happen to remember me telling you I'm in love with you, do you?" _he said, scoffing.

"It's a start," Tess told him. He glared at her.

"_She_ can't remember that night. _I can! _At least, most of it I've remembered."

"Why is that, Keller? Why can you remember, but not Cat?"

"Fuck if I know. We were drinking tequila straight out of the bottle at one point. We each had a shot glass, but we never left our drinks unattended..." he trailed off, something clicking in his brain. "_FUCK!" _he yelled. "The asshole!"

Tess quirked an eyebrow. "You lost me, big guy. What asshole?"

"The fucker who hit on Catherine that night. He must have slipped something into her drink, thinking he could get her to leave with him. How the fuck could I have missed that? It has to be why she can't remember. Maybe he gave her Ecstasy, or a date rape drug. Fuck!" he started to get up, but Tess pushed him back.

"Slow down! You don't know for sure that's what happened."

"It makes the most sense. Those drugs are made so you don't remember what happened to you. I was only drunk. That's probably why my recall is better."

"Be that as it may, we are getting off track. You said you've remembered _most_ of that night. Have you told Catherine?"

Vincent had the grace to blush. "No. I've...kept alot from her." He looked up at Tess. "I asked her to marry me because I was jealous. That jackass was flirting with her, and I saw red. She's _mine!_"

Tess bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Bit possessive there, aren't we big guy?"

Vincent looked Tess dead in the eye. "When it comes to _my wife...always!_"

* * *

Catherine heaved a sigh of relief when Tess and Vincent both emerged in one piece. Tess blew her a kiss as she headed toward Joe. Vincent walked up to Catherine and put his arm around her shoulder. He shook his head. "What?" she asked him, a smile creasing her face.

"Be glad she didn't have her gun on her. I'd probably be bleeding out on the floor if she had," he told her. Catherine gasped. "Kidding! I'm kidding! Relax love," he added quickly. "She just read me the riot act. _Take care of my girl. Don't hurt her._ That kind of thing." He squeezed her shoulder.

Catherine sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what, sweetheart?" Vincent asked, confused. Catherine gestured toward Tess. Vincent chuckled. "Ah, it's alright. I'm glad she is for us, though...instead of against us."

Catherine giggled. "As long as you stay on her good side, you'll be fine."

Vincent growled, and pulled her closer. "I'd rather be on _your_ good side. Or rather," he said, leaning down to whisper in her ear," _in you. How about that quickie she accused us of?"_

Catherine glanced around the room, before pulling Vincent toward the locker rooms. Once they were inside, she locked the door quickly. Without turning around, she said, "How fast can you get your clothes off?" Seconds later, she gasped when Vincent spun her around. She looked down and giggled. He was already naked.

He lifted her up against the wall, and pushed her dress upward. He pushed aside her panties, and thrust a finger in. Catherine grasped his shoulders, bucking against his finger. She moaned out his name. She gasped as he thrust his length into her, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. His hands grasped her ass, holding her in place.

"Harder, baby! Fuck me harder..." Catherine gasped out. Vincent picked up his pace, slamming her against the wall. Her legs tightened around his waist. "Coming...fuck...I'm coming!" she moaned.

Vincent thrust one more time, grunting as he emptied himself into her. Her walls tightened and she gasped for air. Vincent placed his forehead against hers, as they came down from their high.

He kissed her gently. Looking in her eyes, he swore he could see eternity. His breathing sped up. _I love you, Catherine._

Someday, he would tell her.

_Someday..._

* * *

A/N More from the party next chapter! You know what to do...Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Hello! New Chapter lovely people! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Tess smirked when she saw Catherine and Vincent emerge from the locker room several minutes after they had "snuck in." They were both slightly disheveled, leaving no doubt in Tess' mind what the two had been up to. She laughed to herself when she saw Catherine trying valiantly to tame her hair down, since it currently looked like it had been raked with a rather large pair of hands. Vincent was swiping at his mouth with a paper towel. Tess could clearly see the lipstick stains even from where she stood.

She excused herself from Joe and walked toward the pair. They both looked up at her approach.

"Are you two in _heat,_ or what? The _locker room?_ Really?" she said, smirking. At their startled expressions, Tess laughed. "Relax! I saw you two sneak in there. Couldn't wait till ya got back home, huh?"

Vincent cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. Catherine glanced down at the floor, her face red. Tess laughed and dug through her purse. She "_Ah-ha'd"_ and pulled out her booty. To Catherine, she handed a comb. To Vincent, a packet of wet-wipes. He quirked an eyebrow.

"What? I'm a _female_ detective working in the bowels of New York City. You'd carry wet-wipes too!"

Vincent laughed and attacked his face. Catherine pulled the comb through her hair quickly, before running it through Vincent's. They handed back the items, thanking Tess. Tess looked them up and down. She nodded, indicating they were presentable once again.

"I'm gonna get some food. You two kids behave yourselves," Tess said with a wink. Catherine blushed harder. Tess laughed and walked away.

"Well...that was...awkward," Vincent said, once Tess was out of earshot.

"Very..." Catherine readily agreed.

Vincent opened his mouth to say something else, when another voice intruded.

"There you are Cat! You're looking as mouth-watering as always," Evan Marks, the precinct ME said, grinning at Catherine. Vincent stepped closer to her, his arm slipping around her waist.

"Evan..." Vincent said curtly, his grip tightening.

"Vincent..." Evan said just as curtly. He didn't miss Vincent's possessive grip.

Catherine looked between the two males. "Catherine..." she said lightly. "Now that we all know each other, what can I do for you, Evan?" she asked, feeling Vincent's fingers grip her waist harder. _Pretty soon, they'll be whipping out their dicks to compare sizes._

"I was hoping to steal you for a dance, darling. As long as your roommate doesn't _mind_, of course," Evan said, winking at Catherine.

"Actually Marks, Catherine..." Vincent started, but Catherine cut him off.

"I'd _love_ to, Evan!" she said, stepping away from Vincent. She sent him a "_be good"_ look. Evan smirked at Vincent, before leading Catherine away. Vincent growled, his fists clenching at his sides.

He watched as Evan put his arm around Catherine's waist, pulling her close. His other hand took hers, and he began guiding her around the floor. Catherine smiled up at Evan and Vincent wanted to break something. _She was his!_

* * *

Vincent was so engrossed in watching the pair, he didn't notice when Tess sidled up to his side. He jumped when she whispered in his ear, "Green isn't a good color on you."

He looked down at his red shirt and black pants. "I'm not wearing green." Tess rolled her eyes. _Men are so obtuse!_

"I mean, you're jealous, big guy."

Vincent bristled. "That's absurd!"

"Is it? Hmmm..." Tess said.

"You're nuts! I trust Catherine implicitly."

"Hey, I call 'em as I see 'em. I'm not the one staring daggers at them, looking like I'm gonna rip Evan Marks apart with my bare hands."

"Well, does he have to hold her so _close_? She's a married woman, for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that, _remember_? He thinks you two are just _roommates_!" she said, stressing "roommates." "Just like the rest of the precinct..."

Vincent gaped at her. "_Shit_!" he mumbled.

Tess patted his shoulder. "Word of advice big guy? A little jealousy never hurts, but don't let it get out of hand." With those parting words, Tess wandered off again.

Vincent saw Catherine wave at Evan, as she headed back toward him. When she reached his side, he pulled her tightly against him, burying his nose into her hair. He felt her arms go around his waist. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Catherine pulled back and cracked a smile. "Is that a generic "sorry" or did you do something to be sorry about?"

"I'm an ass," he told her.

Catherine giggled. "I've never thought that, but if you insist..."

Vincent sighed. "I'm serious, damn it. I'm a jealous ass..."

"Well...Evan is a flirt. _Buuuutttttt..._ he isn't the one I want to fuck every night," Catherine whispered huskily into his ear.

Vincent's eyes lit up. "I love it when you talk dirty, baby!"

"Then lets go home so I can do it _naked_..."

Tess damn near pissed herself laughing, as she saw the speed which Vincent hauled Catherine out the door. _Awww...young love!_

* * *

A/N Well...did you likey? Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Hello lovelies! So, after mapping out the rest of the story, I have figured out that there is about 5-7 chapter left. But...I think you all will love what I've got prepared. Any who, on to the chapter! Enjoy!:)

* * *

Chapter 15

They opted to stay home for New Years, preferring a quiet evening at home to the loud parties going on around them.

Vincent had disappeared several times over the course of the day, raising Catherine's suspicions. Each time he came back to the apartment, he had a grin on his face.

Finally, around 11:30 that night, Vincent told Catherine he had a surprise for her. He blindfolded her and led her to the roof. When they got there, he pulled off the blindfold.

Catherine looked around her and gasped. "Vincent? This is..." she stopped, speechless.

Vincent had decorated the roof with thousand of twinkling lights. Soft music played in the background. She walked further in. A small table was set for two. Catherine spun around, and raced forward to enfold him into a hug.

"I love it!" she told him. Vincent grinned from ear to ear.

"I thought you might. I wanted it to just be the two of us tonight. New Year...new start. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yes. I know exactly what you mean. This is perfect, Vincent. Just perfect," she said, leaning against him. He rubbed her arms, and pulled her even closer to him. "You are the best husband ever!"

Over her head, Vincent gave a sad smile. He sighed. Then, he swallowed hard. "Catherine, I..." he broke off.

She turned in his arms. "What is it?" she asked, concerned.

_Tell her!_ "I...I'm really glad you like all this." _Chicken!_

She smiled up at him. "I do, very much."

In the distance, they could hear the crowd in Times Square beginning the final countdown. "_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEARS!"_

Catherine squealed and jumped excitedly. She turned around, smiling up at Vincent. He reached toward her, pulling her lips to his. She melted against him as their tongues dueled.

"Happy New Years, Catherine," Vincent said, when he pulled back to breathe.

She caressed his cheek. "Happy New Years, Vincent."

* * *

The rest of January was quiet for them. Catherine still couldn't recall anything from that night. Vincent, however, now had total recall. His memories of that night had all come back to him. In a way, he was glad. He now knew he hadn't forced Catherine into marriage. If anything she had responded...eagerly...

_"I'm in love with you, Catherine! Marry me!" he told her. _

_Catherine gaped at him. Then, she laughed. "Geez, I'm drunker than I thought. I could have sworn you just asked me to marry you."_

_Vincent pulled her toward him, until they were chest to chest. She stared up at him with wide eyes. He dropped his head closer, until his lips barely touched hers. "I did..." he mumbled, just before his lips claimed hers. A gasp escaped her, but she pressed closer to him. He groaned and pushed his tongue into her mouth, sweeping the interior. Catherine moaned._

_He pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were glazed and her lips were slightly swollen. She gazed at him. "Alright," she told him. He blinked, thinking he heard wrong._

_"Alright?" he repeated. She smiled and nodded. He picked her up. spinning her around. "Shit! Really?"_

_"Yes, but I have __one__ condition," she said. He set her down and eyed her. "We aren't sleeping together until __after__ we are married. I want to do this the right way."_

_"No sex before marriage? That's it?" he asked._

_"Yep. You need to make an honest woman out of me before we hit the sheets."_

_He thought a moment. Then, he grabbed her hand. "Deal!"_

_"Wait! Where are we going?" she asked as he started dragging her toward the door. He stopped and looked back at her._

_"We're gonna get some rings and find someone to marry us tonight. I can't wait to make you mine."_

_"At least-lets finish our drinks. No sense wasting good liquor. You did pay for the bottle."_

_"Good point," he said, as they backtracked to the table. They picked up the shots and tossed them back. Catherine wrinkled her nose._

_"Boy, that one had a bite to it," she said, shuddering._

_"Come on, my lovely bride to be. Lets get us some rings," he said grabbing the bottle. They stepped outside and found his car. Hopping in, they drove until they found a jewelry store that was still open..._

* * *

A/N Kinda short, but the next chapter will make it up to you. You know what to do...Review!:)


	16. Chapter 16

Accidentally Wedded

A/N OMG! All these scoops I'm finding out about S2 are scaring the crap out of me! I just want my VinCat back together! That's all I want! Please!

* * *

Chapter 16

In February, a series of robberies began taking place around downtown Queens. It was soon apparent to the cops that they were looking for the same guy for each robbery. Joe began calling for an all out manhunt to bring the son of a bitch down.

Catherine was feeling more and more run down. She was barely eating and getting even less sleep. Vincent was concerned. He confronted her one night, after an especially brutal day.

"Sweetheart, you need to take care of yourself. There's a nasty flu going around, and I don't want you getting sick because you ran yourself down so much. I'm worried about you," he told her.

"I'm fine, Vincent. I haven't had a chance to get the flu vaccine yet, but I will. Joe is riding us really hard to get this perp."

Vincent sighed. "If you get sick, you aren't any good to him anyways. Now eat something! And then, get some rest. You have so many bags under your eyes, I think you can actually start cramming your clothes in them."

"Ha ha. Funny," she said in a monotone. He chuckled. "Alright, fine. I'll take a break."

She sat at the table as Vincent got her a light meal. As she sat there eating, her eyes began drooping, and she heard Vincent sigh. A chair scraped, and she felt strong arms pick her up. She sighed and snuggled into his warm, hard chest. She felt the rumble in his chest when he chuckled.

Softness enveloped her as he laid her in bed, her head cushioned by the pillow. He brushed her hair back from her face, and kissed her gently on the forehead. She smiled sleepily.

"Get some rest, sweetheart," she heard him say. She snuggled deeper into the pillows and blankets, and let sleep overtake her.

Vincent leaned against the doorway, watching her sleep. He smiled as she snuggled deeper, and let out a sigh.

"That's it, baby. Get some rest, love..." he whispered, before closing the door quietly.

* * *

The next morning, Catherine could barely lift her head off the pillow. Her body ached and she felt nauseous. Her head was pounding and she was sweating. She moaned, waking up Vincent. He rolled over, and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up, Catherine! How do you feel?" he asked, his voice low.

"Like shit. I feel like shit," she wheezed out. Vincent immediately got out of bed, and ran to get the thermometer. He returned and placed it gently in her mouth. A minute later, it beeped, and Vincent looked at it.

"100.9," he mumbled. "Okay, you're staying home."

"No...I need to go to work..."Catherine moaned. Vincent shook his head.

"Nope. Not today, you aren't. Sweetheart, you're sick. Baby, you caught the flu. You need to rest and get better. I'm calling Joe, and telling him you won't be in for a few days," Vincent said, as he started to get up. Catherine grabbed his arm weakly. She protested even weaker. "Nope, I'm calling him. You aren't going anywhere for a few days."

Catherine slumped back against the pillows, listening as Vincent called Joe. "Joe? This is Vincent...Yeah, Catherine's roommate. Listen, Catherine caught the flu, so she won't be in for a few days...I know it's horrible timing, but...Yeah, I know that too..._sigh_...I'll do my best to get her back on her feet ASAP...Yep, I will...Thanks, Joe...Bye."

"Angry?" she asked. Vincent sighed.

"No...just...frustrated. Apparently you aren't the only one who's had to call in sick."

"_Mmmmmm_..."she muttered, already dozing off again. Vincent shook his head, and left her to get some rest.

* * *

The next couple days were brutal for the both of them. Catherine would wake up sweating buckets, and Vincent would have to keep changing the bed sheets. When he was at work, he called her every couple hours to see how she was feeling. The toilet became her best friend, as she spent large amounts of time in front of it. Vincent would force soup and water down her throat, even though she wanted to kill him for it...

"Shoot me...just shoot me and put me out of my misery," she told him one night as she camped in front of the toilet, _again_. He chuckled and felt her forehead.

"Sweetheart, you _are _getting better. Your fever is going down. You are definitely on the road to recovery."

"_Says you_..."she groaned, before emptying her stomach once again. Vincent rubbed her back and pulled her hair away from her face. Once she was finished, Catherine leaned back against Vincent, and let him carry her back to their room.

After he laid her down, she shot him an accusatory look. "Why haven't _you_ gotten sick yet?" she asked. He chuckled.

"I already had the vaccine at the beginning of the season. Being in the Medical field makes it a prerequisite."

"I hate you..." Catherine said, irritated.

Vincent laughed out loud. "No, you don't. You love me and you know it," he said, smiling.

She raised an eyebrow. "Most of the time..."

* * *

Finally, toward the end of the week, Catherine was finally feeling better. Her fever had broken, and food was actually staying down. She missed Vincent though. He had been working later at the Hospital to help with all the flu cases coming through.

Vincent came home later than usual that night. He slipped into their bedroom at around 2am, and saw that Catherine was sound asleep. He gazed at her, and felt his dick hardening. They hadn't had sex in almost 2 weeks because of her job and then getting sick. Vincent was horny as hell. But, he wasn't going to jump Catherine. Especially since she was just now feeling better. He sighed, taking off his clothes and slipped into bed next to her.

Catherine immediately snuggled into him, pressing herself against his body. Vincent groaned when her hand brushed across his lower abs. He gently grasped her hand, pulling it higher. She curled into him more, her breasts brushing against him. Vincent groaned again, slightly louder.

Catherine stirred, and opened her eyes. "Hey, you..." she whispered.

"Hey. Go back to sleep sweetheart. It's late," he whispered back.

She _hmmmm'ed_ and stretched against him, causing Vincent to grit his teeth. _Dead puppies...dead puppies...dead puppies...dead...ohhhhhhhh fuck!_ Catherine's hand had wandered down to his dick, and she was stroking it, causing it to swell more. He knotted his fist into the sheets, trying not to think about what she was doing.

"Vincent..." she whispered seductively. "I want you..."

He groaned again. "Baby...as much as I _love_ hearing those words coming out of your mouth, we can't. You are just starting to feel better, and I don't want anything messing that up. So...we can't."

She slithered onto his chest, and rubbed herself against him. "_Pleeeaaaassseeeee, _baby. I need you so much!" She started raining kisses on his face, teasing him. Vincent fought against himself. She kissed him harder, and he found himself responding. His hands skimmed under her shirt, lifting it from her body. She purred into his ear, and Vincent snapped.

His hands cupped her breasts, as his tongue invaded her mouth. He strummed her nipples, causing Catherine to grind against his erection. He ground back, reaching down to remove her panties. Twisting, he pulled her under him, and thrust into her with one sure thrust. They both moaned at the contact.

"Jesus...baby...it's been too long..." Vincent panted out, as he thrust slowly into her, wanting to stretch it out as long as possible. Catherine moaned and raised up, meeting his thrusts. He laid his forehead against hers, fighting the orgasm that he could feel coming fast. Catherine moaned again, her walls tightening. Vincent groaned and shuddered, his hot cum shooting into her as Catherine cried his name.

As they came down from the euphoria, Vincent couldn't help himself. He looked down at her and said, "If you have a relapse because of this, don't say I didn't warn you."

"If I have a relapse, I have an on call Doctor at my beck and call," she retorted with.

Vincent kissed her forehead. "That you do, sweetheart. Always..."

* * *

A/N Well...? Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Nothing new. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

"Well _look _at what the _Cat_ dragged in!" Tess exclaimed when Catherine came back to work a few days later.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Ha ha..." she said good naturedly. Tess looked her up and down. Then, she grinned. Catherine raised a brow. "What?"

"You have a SEX glow! Really, Catherine? On your deathbed?"

Catherine gaped at her. "I was _not_ on my _deathbed!_" she hissed. "And secondly..."

"I didn't hear a "firstly," Tess interrupted, grinning.

_"__Secondly_...I _am_ married. Sex _is _allowed!"

"Well, well, well...so you're finally admitting that you _are_, in fact married? Cause, I got to say, I never understood why you wanted to keep it a secret in the first damn place?" Tess said, leaning back in her chair.

Catherine sighed. "I was...protecting myself. I didn't need the ridicule of people knowing I got drunk and married my roommate."

"Your exceptionally _hot _roommate, whom you also happen to be totally and madly in love with," Tess said matter of factly. Catherine frowned.

"So? Not like he feels the same..."

Tess nearly fell out of her chair. _Was she freaking serious!?_ "Are you _blind?_ What the hell makes you think he doesn't?" she demanded.

"For one, he's never said it," Catherine said, although her mind trailed back to that night a few months ago..._"I love you"...Could he have actually said it then?_

Tess stared at Catherine. _It's official. These two are the __biggest __blockheads on the freaking planet! _"Well, maybe he hasn't _said _it, but I know for a fact, he has _shown _it!"

"How?" Catherine asked. Tess looked Heavenward. _Give me strength!_

"Um...let's see," Tess said, raising her fingers. "He married you. You have sex. You share a room. You have sex. He got jealous over Evan. You two _have sex_. Are you sensing a pattern here?"

"So? Married couples have sex all the time. Not a big newsflash," Catherine told her.

"True. But are those couples filing for a divorce? And, besides that, the man is so freaking hot for you, I'm amazed he hasn't caught on fire yet!" Tess countered.

"That still doesn't mean he loves me," Catherine said, looking down.

"When you were dancing with Evan, at the Christmas party, I really thought ol' Vinnie was gonna chuck a table at him. The man looked like he was ready to pounce."

"He told me was a jealous ass," Catherine told her, giggling.

"A man doesn't get jealous unless he feels something, Cat. Even you know that," Tess told her softly.

"Yeah...I know..." Catherine whispered. "I know..."

* * *

A few weeks later, Vincent was walking down a hallway at the Hospital, when he spied a familiar figure walking a short distance away from him. He smiled and yelled, "Hey, Catherine!"

She spun around, her eyes wide. She relaxed when she realized it was Vincent. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. When he reached her, he leaned down, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey, beautiful! What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled up at him. "I...uh...wanted to see if you were free for lunch? I'm sorry. I probably should have called first," she said, taking in the paperwork in his hands.

"Sweetheart, you can come see me anytime. And, as a matter of fact, I was just getting ready to head to the cafeteria. So...shall we?" he asked, holding out his elbow. She placed her hand there, and they made their way toward the cafeteria.

After they got their food, they sat at one of the tables. Vincent leaned back in the chair, watching Catherine as she started eating. She munched silently for a few minutes, looking up self consciously when she realized Vincent was staring at her. "What?" she asked, her face turning pink. Vincent chuckled.

"Nothing sweetheart. I'm just glad you are feeling better. And, I'm glad you came to see me. I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

Catherine stopped crunching on her food, her brow raised. "What about?" she asked.

"Have you guys caught that perp yet? The guy doing all those robberies?"

Catherine shook her head. "No. And Joe is getting more and more frustrated. It's like the guy is playing with us, trying to trick us into dropping our guard."

"How many places has he broke into?"

"Including the one a couple days ago, 32. This guy is elusive. Somehow, he is always one step ahead of us. It's like he is a ghost."

Vincent sighed. "Catherine, I want you to be careful. This guy is getting more daring with each robbery. If something were to happen to you..." he broke off.

Catherine grasped his hand. "I'm always careful. Tess and I watch each other's backs. And besides, I'm not going to put myself in any unnecessary danger."

He picked up her hand, and kissed her knuckles. "I hope not, sweetheart. I really, really hope not."

* * *

When Catherine got home that afternoon, she collapsed on the couch. Dozens of things were racing through her head. She replayed the conversation with Vincent in her head. He definitely had a right to be concerned about her. Catherine smiled to herself. _Maybe he is in love, like Tess said. _

She turned her head, looking at her old bedroom door. An idea struck her, and she giggled to herself.

_It was time to redecorate..._

* * *

A/N Well? Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Nothing new on this front. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

It was mid May, and "The Scourge of New York City," as he was now being called, had yet to be caught. And now, the robberies had escalated. Now, he was breaking into people's homes when they were inside. At last count, he was up to 75 houses and had put 6 people into the hospital. Vincent's concern for Catherine blew up exponentially.

"This asshole is fucking dangerous! He is taunting all of you now, just waiting for one of you to get in his way," he told her one night at home, after they had gone to bed. Vincent held Catherine tightly against him, and she snuggled into his chest.

She sighed and brushed her nose against his chest. "I'm being careful, Vincent. I promise you, I am. Don't worry so much."

"Of course I'm gonna worry about you! Catherine, you are one kick ass cop, but even you can get caught unawares."

She sighed again. "I told you before. Tess is always watching my back, and I am not taking unnecessary risks. I am being much more careful than ever before."

Vincent kissed her hair. "I couldn't live with myself if I lost you, Catherine."

"You won't lose me, Vincent. I'm right here. Always."

"I hope you mean that, Catherine. I really hope you mean that."

She kissed his lips. "I'm not going anywhere," she told him, a smile on her face.

Vincent smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. Before long, things started getting heated. Clothing was rapidly discarded and Vincent slid inside Catherine's warmth, finding her already wet and wanting.

He thrust slowly, causing Catherine to whimper. She gripped his ass, her nails digging into his flesh. "Faster," she begged him. He smirked, and picked up the pace. "Yes...yes...Ohhhhhhh," Catherine panted out. He felt her walls tighten as she reached an orgasm. He moved faster, and Catherine moved with him. He groaned as he hit his orgasm, and felt Catherine's walls tighten at the same time. Panting, Vincent looked down at the beautiful woman he was in love with. His heart swelled.

He made a decision then and there. He was finally ready to tell her how much he loved her. He would make her dinner, with candles and everything. He would surprise her with flowers. He smiled down at Catherine.

_This will be the biggest surprise of her life..._

* * *

Catherine smiled to herself, as she took in her handiwork. She still had a couple more pieces of furniture to get, but for all intent and purposes, her old room was fully redecorated. She clapped her hands together, squealing gleefully.

She had made a decision. She was finally ready to tell Vincent how much she was in love with him. Her plan was to make him dinner, and then show him her old bedroom.

_This will be the biggest surprise of his life..._

* * *

A few days later, Vincent came home early from work. All day, he'd been having a weird feeling. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like something was going on with Catherine. He called her name, but was greeted with silence.

He looked around the apartment, and sighed. He knew he needed to tell Catherine what happened the night they got married. He just wasn't sure if he should tell her before or after he professed his love to her. Either way, whatever came first would probably shock the hell out of her.

He was certain that she felt the same as him. But, apparently, she wasn't willing to voice her feelings either. Maybe he'd been too subtle. Maybe he just needed...

He flopped onto the couch, laying his head back. He propped his foot up on the coffee table. A dull thud reached his ears. Vincent opened his eyes and looked down.

_Damn it. _He'd knocked one of Catherine's books off the table with his shoe. Vincent bent down to retrieve it, when something square near the book caught his eye. _ Bookmark. _He picked it up, and turned it over...

And stared...

His eyes widened, and he blinked rapidly. _What the...!?_ He continued to stare at it, and, as comprehension hit him, slowly started to smile. A sudden euphoria began to descend upon him. He was at a lose for words...

A distant ringing reached his ears. Belatedly, he realized it was his phone. He grabbed it out of his pocket, answering without looking at the caller ID...

"Catherine?" he asked.

_"Dr. Keller?" _a female voice said on the other end of the line. Instantly, Vincent went on alert.

"Yes. Who's this?"

_"Dr. Keller, this is Nurse Tyler calling from St. Benjamin's. I'm calling about Catherine Chandler."_

Vincent's eyes widened. "What about her?" he asked, fear creeping into his voice.

_"Miss Chandler was just brought in with a gunshot wound. We know she is your roommate, but we need to get ahold of her next of kin to perform an operation. Do you have that information?"_

Vincent's heart stopped. He clenched the phone in his hand, and felt the sweat start to drip from his forehead. Distantly, he heard Nurse Tyler repeating his name. He took a shuddering breath.

"_I'm_ her next of kin," he said, already getting to his feet.

"_Sir?" _Nurse Tyler said, sounding confused.

"I'm Catherine's husband. Do what you need to do. I'm on my way," he shouted, racing out the door. _Please God! I can't lose her now. I CAN'T!_

He forgot he still held the bookmark in his hand...

* * *

A/N You all know what to do...Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Well well well...lots of speculation going on out there. Lets not leave anyone hanging then:)

* * *

Chapter 19

_"Tess...he went that way! You go around the other side"..._

_"NYPD! STOP!"..._

_"DROP THE WEAPON!"..._

_Gun blast...pain...fire...pain..._

_"CAT!? OH MY GOD! CAT!"..._

_"Vincent...have to tell him..."_

_"Hold on Cat! Hold on..."_

_"You'll be okay, Cat. Everything will be okay"..._

_"Vincent..."_

_pain...cold...pain..._

_blackness..._

* * *

Catherine groaned as awareness settled over her. She pried open her eyes and immediately shut them again. Bright, blinding light hit her eyes as she cracked one open slightly again. She groaned again, just wanting to bury her head under the pillow.

She tried to move, and pain instantly shot through her upper body, centering in her shoulder. She moaned, and immediately heard a chair scrap. A large, warm hand wrapped around hers.

"Catherine? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" she heard Vincent's beloved voice ask. With effort, she pried her eyes open again.

Vincent's face came into focus. He looked haggard, like he hadn't slept or bathed in a few days. His face was worried, and she attempted to smile at him. She must have succeeded, because Vincent's face lit up and he smile back at her.

"_Heyyyyyyyyy_, you're awake! You don't know how scared I was, baby. Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" he asked her, as his hand rubbed hers.

"_Water_..." she rasped out. Immediately, he reached for a jug near her bed, and filled a small cup. Bringing it back, he lifted her up gently, and placed the cup to her lips. Gratefully, she swallowed the cool liquid. When she finished, Vincent laid her back down, and took her hand again. _How long..."_ she whispered.

"You've been in and out of consciousness for 3 days. Do you remember what happened?" Vincent asked her.

Catherine scrunched up her nose, trying to remember. "Chased...robber. Cornered him. Shots...fired. Lot of...pain..."

"That's right, sweetheart. You fired at each other. You shot him in the chest. He's dead, sweetheart. You brought the robber down."

Catherine smiled. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She tried frantically to sit up, reaching. Vincent held onto her, keeping her steady. "Vincent...?"

"Easy, sweetheart. Easy. The baby is fine, darling," Vincent told her.

Catherine allowed him to ease her back down, before she asked, "What?"

He smiled. "I said..._our _baby is just fine."

"How...?"

He held up a familiar picture. "I found this when I accidentally knocked your book over. I just kept looking at it, trying to keep myself sane through all of this."

"I'm so sorry, Vincent," Catherine told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I should have told you long before now. I wanted to surprise you. But, if things had gone differently, I could have died, and you would never have known," she said, tears in her eyes.

Vincent smiled at her. He took one of her hands in his. The other, he laid on her belly, feeling the small, barely noticeable bump there. "Baby, do you think I'm mad? Cause, I'm not. Catherine, I am _ecstatic_ we are having a baby. My God, when I saw that picture, I was in awe. There are no words to describe how happy I am. But, what I _really _want to know is...How the hell did you hide it from me for 3 1/2 months!?"

"Well, you and I were both working alot. And, I didn't have morning sickness, so that definitely helped. Plus, it's not like you were _expecting _me to get pregnant..." Catherine said, trailing off.

"It was right after you had the flu, wasn't it? I didn't even think... Of course, you wouldn't take your birth control pills when you were so sick."

"That day...at the Hospital...I wasn't just there to see you. I had just gotten done with my Doctor, and he had confirmed my pregnancy."

"So, subterfuge huh?" Vincent said, smirking. Catherine blushed.

"I'm sorry..." she said, her voice barely a whisper. Vincent smiled, and kissed her gently.

"I'm not mad, sweetheart. I'm anything but mad."

"That's good, because I have more things to tell you," Catherine said, as she worried her lower lip.

Vincent was intrigued now. "Like what?"

"I haven't been...the most ...forthcoming with you about some things."

"Such as...?" Vincent asked.

"_Wellllllll..._" Catherine started, but stopped. She blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Am I gonna be happy or mad about what you want to tell me?" Vincent asked, trying to help her out.

"Ummmmm...happy, I think. I hope so, anyways."

"Well, if it'll make me happy, then I know you haven't been cheating on me," Vincent joked, and Catherine's eye's widened. "You _haven't _been cheating on me, have you?"

"No! Um...actually, you are only the second man I've ever had sex with. And...the first one was also my first and only time..." Catherine said, her voice trailing off again. Now, Vincent's eyes widened.

"Really? So...that means..."

"Yes. I basically had zero experience when we got married."

Vincent started grinning. "Well, that explains that," he said.

"Explains what?" Catherine asked, curious.

"How insatiable you are in bed," he deadpanned.

"_HEY!_ I'm not the only insatiable one here!"

Vincent leaned up, and said, "Damn straight," just before he captured her lips with his. His tongue thrust into her mouth and she moaned, her tongue dueling with his. Vincent's hands went to her hair, as he continued to plunder her mouth.

Pulling back a few minutes later, they both panted. He placed his forehead against hers. "Catherine...I am so in love with you."

Catherine gasped. _How long had she wanted to hear those words?_

"I've been in love with you since the first day I met you. I should have told you so much sooner. I didn't know how to, though. I don't want you to feel pressured though. If you don't feel the same, I understand. I just...wanted you to know," Vincent told her, his eyes shining.

Catherine smiled and cupped his face gently. "I love you, too. I have for years," she said softly. Vincent gasped and smiled widely.

"Catherine. does that mean you want to stay married?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

She laughed softly. "Yes, I want to be your wife, forever..."

"Me too. Your husband, I mean. Not your wife," Vincent said, causing Catherine to laugh again. "Hahahaha..." he said dryly.

"Oh, come on. It was funny," she said.

"A little funny," he conceded.

"Just hurry up and get better. I want to take my wife and baby home. And, hopefully, we'll be adding on to our family later down the road. Course, we will have to budget our money a bit."

"No, we won't. That's the other thing I should tell you. Money isn't gonna be a problem for us, anytime in the near future," Catherine said, causing Vincent to stare at her. "I..uh...have a trust fund my grandparents set up for me when I was younger."

Vincent's eyes widened. "Really!? And...exactly how much is in this trust fund of yours?"

"Well...with interest accrued and turnovers, about several million dollars..." Catherine said, and Vincent almost fell out of his chair. He gaped at her.

"Several _MILLION_ dollars!? Holy _FUCK!_ Do I even want to know?"

"Old money. My great grandpa started "Chandler Incorporated" back in 1920. My grandfather, father, and myself are all only children. It's already been set up that any children I have will also receive a trust fund. So, as I said, money isn't going to be a problem."

"I guess not..." Vincent said, his mind reeling with information. Then, he got a serious look on his face. "Catherine..."

She heard something in his voice that she had never heard before. "What is it..."

"You should know that I can remember everything from the night we got married," he told her.

She nodded, and looked him in the eye. "Tell me..."

"Well..."

* * *

A/N YAY! I can hear all of you now, "FINALLY!" For those that are wondering, yes, she was redecorating her old room as a nursery. But, that is next chapter! Anywho, next chapter is HUGE flashback. We are finally gonna see exactly what happened that night. Review!

Oh, btw, today is my birthday, too!


	20. Chapter 20

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Hey hey all! So So sorry this took a little bit. Thank you for all the awesome support! You guys are the BEST! But, I am here now and bring you..._**THE HUGE FLASHBACK!**_ Hope you all enjoy. Obviously, since this is from Vincent's POV, there will be some stuff repeated from before:)

* * *

Chapter 20

_"Well..." _

"Just start from the club and go forward from there," Catherine suggested. Vincent blew out a sigh and nodded.

_Here we go..._

* * *

_"Wow! This place is loud!" Catherine shouted at him, above the music. They had just entered The Warehouse, a club that was on the outskirts of town, in an old abandoned warehouse, hence the name. Vincent just nodded and led her toward the bar, where a dozen other patrons sat, drinking varying degrees of alcoholic beverages. _

_When they got up to the bar, Vincent ordered 2 shots of Tequila, and asked for the bottle. Heather, the bartender, gave him his order, batting her lashes at him, and bent over the bar, showing off her cleavage. Vincent just tossed down some money, and thanked her. Heather pouted, and flounced off toward another customer who had hollered her name. _

_"She likes you," Catherine observed, her voice sounding a bit sad. He gazed at her, and smirked._

_"Not my type. Too bold. I like a woman who doesn't realize just how beautiful she really is," he returned, his eyes staring into hers. Catherine blushed and looked down, making Vincent chuckle. "You're pretty when you blush like that, ya know."_

_He set her shot glass in front of her. "Drink up! This is a celebration!" he shouted above the music. She tossed back her drink, and her eyes went wide. She coughed and sputtered. _

_"Holy shit! That's strong stuff," Catherine wheezed out. Vincent chuckled, and knocked his back without blinking. He saw her lips move, but couldn't figure out what she said._

_"What was that?" he asked her, a grin on his face. She glared at him._

_"I said, you are a show off, Mr Keller!"_

_"Hey! That's DR Keller, lady!" _

_"She rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Give me another one," she said, holding out the glass. He laughed and filled it up again. This time, she swallowed it without coughing. _

_"Impressive!" he told her, winking at her. Catherine grinned, and swiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. Vincent followed the movement, and felt his dick hardening. He shook his head and threw his next drink back, as well. _

_Catherine giggled, and Vincent's eyes were drawn to her cleavage. He wanted to wrap his hands around her breasts, feeling them mold into the shape he wanted them to go into. _

_"Vincent?" Catherine asked, and Vincent realized he had been staring. "Sorry..." he mumbled out. _

_Catherine smiled at him, and leaned forward, so her breasts were pressed upward. Vincent groaned as his dick hardened even more. She grabbed the bottle, and took a pull on it. A rivet of condensation ran down the bottle, and dripped into her cleavage. Vincent nearly lunged at her, wanting to lick the water away. He licked his lips, and balled his fists up, barely resisting the urge. _

_"Hey! It's getting loud up here. Wanna grab a table before they all fill up?" Catherine asked. Vincent nodded and they grabbed the drinks and the bottle, heading toward a table in the middle. Once they were settled, they started tossing the drinks back again..._

* * *

"I had to have been drunk to flash my cleavage at you like that," Catherine said, and Vincent grinned.

"I sure as hell wasn't complaining. I _loved _the view," Vincent said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Continue, perv ..."

* * *

_"Catherine...there's something I've wanted to talk to you about. Something that's been on my mind for a long time. And...I want to say it before we get too fucking hammered to remember our names," Vincent told her. She looked at him, worry in her eyes. _

_"Vincent...what is it? What's bothering you?" Catherine asked, reaching for his hand. He grasped it, and looked into her eyes._

_"Catherine, I..." he started, but was interrupted by another male voice. _

_"Hello, you sexy little thing! Can I buy you a drink, love?" the guy said, and Vincent's hackles went up. The guy slithered up to Catherine and boldly took in her cleavage._

_"Do you have eyes? The lady is with __me!__" Vincent growled out. The guy glanced at him, and then down at Catherine's ring finger._

_"Well, friend. She ain't wearing a wedding ring. So, by my way of thinking, that means she is a free agent."_

_"She's __taken__, asshole! She doesn't need a ring for me to prove it to you."_

_The guy ignored Vincent, and turned toward Catherine. "What do you say honey? Wanna dance?"_

_Vincent stood up and towered over the ass. "Leave...Now!" he gritted out. He reached out to grab the guy, when he felt Catherine's hand on his arm. He looked down at her. _

_"Calm down, Vincent. You don't need to go all caveman on the poor guy. He just asked me to dance, not to marry him." _

_"Well, he isn't getting that dance!" Vincent gritted out. Catherine stared at him._

_"You don't own me, Vincent Keller. He's right. I __don't __have a wedding ring on, so I __am __a free agent." she said, breezily, as she started to stand was flabbergasted. _

_"Looks like the lady has spoken, Vincent," the guy said, mockery in his voice. _

_Vincent glared at the guy. Without conscious thought, He pulled back his fist and swung. Blood spurted out of the guys nose, causing Catherine to gasp._

_"What the fuck did you do that for, Vincent?" Catherine said, her mouth gaping open. She stared as the other guy teetered and fell to the floor. She grabbed the bottle, and downed some of its contents, before setting it on the table with a bang. She glared at Vincent, her hands on her hips. Vincent took his chance. _

_"You may not have a wedding ring now, but that is gonna change." He grabbed her and pulled her close. "I'm in love with you, Catherine! Marry me!" _

* * *

"Geez, really Vincent!? You didn't even know how I felt, and you were asking me to marry you!?" Catherine asked, incredulously. Vincent had the grace to look sheepish and ducked his head.

"Well, the fucker pissed me off! I wasn't gonna lose you to a dick like him. Besides, I didn't know it at the time, but I'm pretty sure he drugged your drink, thinking he was gonna get you to leave with him." Seconds later, Vincent gasped when Catherine smacked his arm. "_Owwwww!_ That hurt! What the hell did you do that for?" Vincent asked, rubbing his arm.

"I _told _you someone may have drugged us! See!? I was _totally _right!" Catherine practically crowed.

"_You_ were drugged, not me," Vincent amended. Catherine rolled her eyes. She waved her hand, beckoning him to continue.

* * *

_Catherine gaped at him. Then, she laughed. "Geez, I'm drunker than I thought. I could have sworn you just asked me to marry you."_

_Vincent pulled her toward him, until they were chest to chest. She stared up at him with wide eyes. He dropped his head closer, until his lips barely touched hers. "I did..." he mumbled, just before his lips claimed hers. A gasp escaped her, but she surprised him, her body pressing closer to his, her breasts crushed against his chest. He groaned and pushed his tongue into her mouth, sweeping the interior. Catherine moaned. Vincent's hand wandered lower, resting low on her waist. _

_He pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were glazed and her lips were slightly swollen. She gazed at him. "Alright," she told him, her voice a whisper. He blinked, thinking he heard wrong._

_"Alright?" he repeated dumbly. She smiled and nodded. His mouth dropped, before he picked her up, spinning her around. "Shit! Really?"_

_"Yes, but I have __one__ condition," she said. He set her down and eyed her. "We aren't sleeping together until __after__ we are married. I want to do this the right way."_

_His eyebrow raised. "No sex before marriage? That's it?" he asked, incredulously. _

_"Yep. You need to make an honest woman out of me before we hit the sheets."_

_He thought a moment. There was only one thing to do. He grabbed her hand. "Deal!"_

_"Wait! Where are we going?" she asked as he started dragging her toward the door. He stopped and looked back at her. Wasn't it obvious?_

_"We're gonna get some rings and find someone to marry us tonight. I can't wait to make you mine." Catherine's eyes widened at his statement._

_"At least-lets finish our drinks. No sense wasting good liquor. You did pay for the bottle."_

_"Good point," he said, as they backtracked to the table. They picked up the shots and tossed them back. Catherine wrinkled her nose._

_"Boy, that one had a bite to it," she said, shuddering. Vincent chuckled._

_"Come on, my lovely bride to be. Lets get us some rings," he said grabbing the bottle. They stepped outside and found his car. Hopping in, they drove until they found a jewelry store that was still open..._

* * *

"So, the bite must have been whatever drug he put in my glass," Catherine surmised. Vincent nodded.

"That's what I'm thinking. It makes sense."

* * *

_The jeweler had been kind enough to point them toward one Judge Gabriel Lowen, who performed Wedding ceremonies out of his home. Vincent pulled up in front of the Judge's place, and glanced at a giggling Catherine. She was holding her hand in front of her face, and waving it back and forth. Every so often, she would shake it too._

_"Are you ready to become Mrs Vincent Keller?" he asked her as they got out of the car. Catherine wobbled in her heels. She grabbed the car for support._

_"Don't know. Are __you__ ready to become Mr Catherine Chandler?" she countered. _

_"As ready as I was the day that I laid eyes on you. I knew someday I would make you my wife," Vincent told her, and Catherine chuckled._

_"Sure about that? You haven't even gotten to my difficult side yet," she told him._

_"I think I can manage you just fine, no matter which side you are on."_

_They made their way to the front door, and Vincent knocked loudly. Seconds later, Catherine slammed her fist against the door, as well. When Vincent glared at her, she said, "What? I wanna make sure he heard us!"_

_"I think the penguins in the North Pole heard us," he muttered._

_Just then, the door swung open, revealing a man in his late 30's to early 40's. "Yes?" he asked._

_"Judge Lowen?" Vincent asked. At the man's nod, Vincent said, "I'm Vincent Keller and this is Catherine Chandler. We would like to get married right now!"_

_Judge Lowen raised his eyebrow, and took in the pair. Catherine giggling, unsteady on her feet. Vincent grasping her around the waist, his grip firm and possessive. She reached up, kissing him fully on the mouth. He growled, and tightened his grip. Judge Lowen cleared his throat._

_"Starting the honeymoon before the wedding, are you?" the Judge asked, chuckling. They pulled apart, and Vincent smirked. Catherine giggled again._

_"I told him he had to make an honest woman out of me before I would sleep with him," Catherine said, and then clapped her hand over her mouth, like she had just given away a secret. _

_Judge Lowen just shook his head, and gestured toward his office. They stepped inside..._

* * *

"Geez! He must have thought we were nuts!" Catherine said. Vincent chuckled.

"Or madly in love..."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "It's a wonder he married us at all..." she said, shaking her head.

* * *

_They stood in front of the Judge, and he nodded thoughtfully. Gabe had just finished setting up the video camera to record the ceremony. _

_"What?" Vincent asked. Gabe just grinned. Catherine raised an eyebrow, and swayed a bit. Vincent reached out and she grabbed his arm, holding tightly. She pressed herself against Vincent, but stood silent. _

_"So, is this a quick ceremony, or do you want all the bells and whistles?" Gabe asked. _

_Vincent started to answer, but Catherine gripped his arm tighter, digging in her nails. "All the bells and whistles," Catherine told him. Vincent looked down at her, surprise on his face. "Whhhaaaattttt!? I'm only getting married once, ya know!" she huffed out. Gabe chuckled._

_"Bells and whistles it is then. Alright then. So, Vincent, take her hand in yours, and Catherine, you take Vincent's hand in yours as well...no, no, no...not the same hand...yes, very good. All right, now we'll begin..."_

_"Catherine, are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel forced into this," Vincent said, sounding surprisingly sober speaking those words. _

_Catherine rolled her eyes. "Yessssssssssss..." she whined. "I want to be your wife. I'm not changing my mind," she said, as she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot. Then she ruined the image by teetering on her heels. Vincent grinned and grasped her hand again._

_"All right, love. All right. Relax. I just wanted to be sure," Vincent said, soothing the bristling woman in front of him. Catherine turned toward Gabe. _

_"Can you hurry this along there? I want to get this stud muffin home and rip his clothes off. I have been eye fucking him far too long not to get what I want!" Catherine said to Gabe. He shot her a bemused look. _

_"Well, I could just skip to the part where you say "I Do," but I thought you said you wanted the real deal?" Gabe asked her, amusement strong on his face. _

_Catherine squeaked and shot a dark look at Vincent, who was whistling innocently. She rubbed her ass cheek. "Perv!" she told him._

_"Hey! Husbands have the right to pinch their wives asses anytime they want. I wanted!" Vincent retorted. Gabe laughed outright that time. _

_"Are you sure you two aren't already married?" Gabe asked, his eyebrow raised. _

_Catherine shot him a "Really?" look. "If I was already married to him, why the hell would I be doing it twice?"_

_"Just making sure. You two seem to really love each other, that's all." _

_Catherine looked up at Vincent. She squinted at him, almost like she was sizing him up. Finally, she shrugged. "Eh, he'll do. I'll tell you a little secret." She leaned in closer to Gabe. Shooting a look back at Vincent, she said in a stage whisper, "You should see him with his shirt off. Sex on a fucking stick!" She giggled outrageously..._

* * *

"I still can't believe I _said_ that," Catherine said, her face hidden behind her hands. Vincent could see the blush that spilled over her face. He chuckled and pulled her hands down. She winced a little, and Vincent became concerned.

"Are you alright? Should we take a break?" he asked her. Catherine shook her head.

"I'm okay. It was just a little twinge. Relax, Vincent!"

"Hey! I almost lost both of you," he said, as he rested his hand on her stomach. "I _never_ want to go through that ever again. I love you too much, sweetheart."

Catherine smiled, and placed her hand on top of his. "I love you, too. And, you didn't lose us. You never will. I've actually been thinking about taking a break from the NYPD. Maybe take an extended maternity leave. We can certainly afford it," she told him.

Vincent leaned forward, and kissed her gently. She pouted when he pulled back. "I love that idea. How long would this "extended leave" last?"

"Oh, I don't know...maybe forever. Who knows?" Catherine giggled. Vincent nodded approvingly.

"So, are you ready to hear the rest?" Vincent asked. She nodded...

* * *

_"Okay. Repeat after me then. I Vincent, take you Catherine, as my wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."_

_"I Vincent, take you Catherine, as my wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live," Vincent repeated. Catherine grinned wickedly as Vincent slid on the gold band they had just purchased. Then she jumped when his fingers pinched her ass again. _

_"Now Catherine, repeat after me. I Catherine, take you Vincent, as my wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."_

_"I Catherine, take you Vincent, as my wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live," she said, giggling as she slid his ring on his finger. "You're mine now, Keller," Catherine said, and proceeded to pinch his ass. Vincent jumped, and smirked. _

_"Touché, wife. Touché!" _

_Gabe fought to keep his face impassive. "All right. So, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr Keller."_

_"It's Dr Keller..." Vincent mumbled, before his lips crashed against Catherine's. She wrapped herself around him, and rubbed herself against him suggestively. Vincent growled, before his hands went to her ass, and lifted her bodily. Their lips continued to ply against each other, their tongues fighting for control. Catherine's legs wrapped around his waist, and she rubbed against the erection that was hardening under her ass. _

_They heard a throat clearing, and reluctantly pulled their lips apart. Catherine unwound herself from Vincent's waist, and he lowered her to the floor. They turned to see Gabe smirking at them. Vincent grinned, and pulled a $100 bill out of his pocket. He handed it to Gabe, shaking his hand. Then, he picked up Catherine bodily and raced out the door._

* * *

"Someone was anxious for the wedding night, weren't they?" Catherine said, fighting laughter. Vincent shrugged.

"Hey! You said you would sleep with me _after_ we got married. I wasn't gonna waste anymore time!" Vincent said, a pout on his lips. Catherine shook her head, and laughed.

* * *

_"Welcome Mrs Keller! Your honeymoon awaits!" Vincent said, as he carried Catherine into the hotel room they had just paid for. Catherine giggled and swung the door shut with her foot. She kicked off the heels she wore, and they fell on the floor. She sighed deeply._

_"Finally! Fucking death traps! You know who invented heels, right? A fucking man, that's who! Let him walk around in them for a few hours! He'll be whining like a baby within 10 minutes," Catherine huffed out. _

_Vincent grinned and shook his head. He put Catherine down on the bed, and grabbed her feet. She started to protest, before she realized his intent. As he began rubbing her feet, she moaned and leaned back on the bed. His thumbs massaged deep into her feet, and Catherine's eyes rolled back into her head. "Fuck, Vincent! If you make me feel this good with my feet, how is the rest of the night gonna go!?"_

_He gave her a devilish grin. "You'll find out..." He had plans for her. _

_Catherine moaned again, and her toes started to curl. Vincent started moving up to her ankles, his large hands encompassing her small ankles. As he began to rub deeper, he noticed Catherine's hand inching up to her breast. He groaned as she started squeezing the globe through her dress. His dick hardened painfully in his pants. She squeezed harder, and started pinching the nipple through the material. Vincent's mouth began to water. _

_"Take it off..." he whispered, his voice strained. Catherine gave him a sultry smile. She sat up on the bed, and reached behind her. He heard the rasp of the zipper, as she pulled it down. Her top fell down, and Vincent's eyes widened. He damn near took a bite out of his tongue. Catherine wasn't wearing a bra!_

_Her small, pert breasts and dark nipples called out to him, begging him to taste them. He abandoned her ankles, and tackled her to the bed. She bounced and giggled when he landed on her. "Sorry..." he mumbled, just before his lips attacked hers. She sighed against his lips when she felt his large hand cover her breast. She moaned when his thumb began thrumming her nipple. _

_"Oh...fuck...mouth...now...please..." Catherine panted out between kisses. She jerked upward when his tongue began stroking her nipple, as he sucked her breast into his mouth. She grasped his hair, and felt her body start to tremble. "Coming...SHIT!" she cried, as she orgasmed. Vincent switched sides, and began sucking on the other nipple. His hand snaked lower, and inched into her underwear. They both sighed when his fingers thrust into her moist heat. He could tell she was getting lost to the sensations overtaking her body. _

_He thrust harder, and felt her walls tightening again. Seconds later, his fingers were trapped as she tightened around them. He waited until she relaxed, and pulled out his fingers. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Almost immediately, her hands were on his chest, skating downward toward his abs. He sucked in a breath as her dainty fingers danced over his abs and outlined his 6 pack. "Catherine..." he breathed out. _

_"Are we gonna play all night, or are you gonna fuck me?" Catherine purred out. Vincent stared at her, before a slow grin crossed his face. He stood up, and quickly unbuttoned his pants. Before he could pull them down, however, Catherine said, "Allow me..." and proceeded to pull his pants down over his ass. His boxer briefs tented out, and Catherine's eyes widened. "Impressive..." she gasped out. _

_Vincent forgot how to breath when Catherine pulled the boxer briefs down, and his erection sprang out. Her fingers wrapped around his impressive girth, and he grit his teeth, closing his eyes. _

_Seconds later, his eyes sprang open when he felt her hot mouth wrap around his dick. He moaned and grasped her hair. She took him deeper, and Vincent's knees began to shake. "Oh...fuck...Catherine..." he whimpered. She moaned, and Vincent nearly collapsed from the sensation. _

_He allowed her to suck him for a few minutes, before he couldn't take anymore. He pushed her back gently, and she released him with a 'pop'. Vincent pulled her to her feet, and yanked her dress down her body. Her underwear followed quickly. Vincent lifted Catherine up, so they were chest to chest. He stared into her eyes. Lowering her to the bed, he thrust into her heat, and they both moaned. _

_As Vincent began to move, they locked eyes. "I love you, Catherine Keller. So much," he told her. Catherine smiled, and pulled him closer. She kissed him deeply._

_"I love you too, Vincent Keller. So much..."_

* * *

"Then, talking became unnecessary as our hearts and bodies spoke for us. As we soared toward completion, we knew we had found our soul mates. We knew we had found our home..." Vincent finished with a smile.

"That was..._sob.._...beautiful. I can't..._sob..._believe..._sob_...I forgot that! And..._sob_...I can't believe you knew all this..._sob_...time I've been in love _with youuuuuuuuuuuuu..._" Catherine wailed.

Vincent patted her hand, not sure what else to do. He was a bit dumbfounded. He wasn't good with crying women. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't known that the _whole _time..."

Catherine finally composed herself, and muttered, "_Damn hormones!"_

Vincent chuckled. "I'm sorry?" he said, and Catherine laughed at the expression on his face.

"Comes with the territory. No biggie," she told him.

Vincent sighed. "So, that's all of it. We fell asleep, and woke up the next morning, naked and married with no memory."

"Well, at least you got yours back. I doubt I'll ever remember," Catherine said with a sigh. Vincent laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, sweetheart! I _wish _I knew what was going through your mind during all of that! I bet it was funny as hell, especially after that drug kicked into your system."

"I was probably contemplating the quickest way to get you out of your clothes and into bed," she smirked. "Forcing you to marry me first was probably the smartest thing I've ever done."

Vincent leaned forward. He whispered in her ear, "_I was never forced. You were marrying me come Hell or high water!"_

She leaned forward to kiss him, but suddenly gasped. Vincent's eyes widened, and his heart started racing. "_What!?_" he asked, grasping her arm, trying not to hurt her.

"JT!" she spit out. Vincent sat back, and raised an eyebrow.

"_Really!?_ What about him?"

"We need to tell him to stop the Divorce papers!"

* * *

A/N Well, I got it done. Thankfully, I had half of it done before my life imploded. Gonna try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Just hang in there:) If you reviewed the author's note for chapter 20, send me a PM if it doesn't allow you to review again. I want to know what you all think:) Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Hello Hello! Been tooooooooo long:) Lots of happenings going on in my life. More info at the bottom. Anywho, Here I am with the next chapter for you! Enjoy:) More at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 21

Vincent knocked on JT's office door. He heard a grunt and a thud, followed by an exasperated, "_Come in!"_ Vincent chuckled and opened the door, looking inside.

JT was under his desk, his ass up in the air. Vincent groaned and covered his eyes. "Dude! Christ, now I've got _that _image burned into my retinas. I need acid to burn my eyes!" he screeched.

JT jumped, hitting his head on the underside of his desk. He groaned and backed out, rubbing his head as he did so. "_Fuck you!_" he exclaimed. Vincent raised his eyebrows.

"No thanks. I prefer my wife," Vincent deadpanned. JT threw him a dirty look. "So, do you have a few minutes, or should I walk out and come back in again so you can get composed?" Vincent asked.

"_Ha ha ha_! Funny! Seriously man! Give a guy a freaking heart attack, why don't ya?" JT said, glaring daggers at Vincent. Vincent just shrugged, and propped himself up on JT's desk. JT reached into his desk drawer, and removed a container of Tums. Opening the lid, he popped a couple in his mouth. Vincent shook his head and chuckled. "What the _hell _do you want, anyways? Besides scaring 10 years off of my life?" JT asked him.

Vincent scoffed. "If all the fucked up shit we did as kids hasn't killed you yet, my popping into your office, unexpectedly sure as hell ain't gonna do it." He crossed his arms over his chest, as JT popped another Tums into his mouth. "Shit, man! What do you think those are, candy?" he said, smirking.

"Stuff it, Keller! I have a very sensitive constitution," JT told the other man. Vincent rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna tell me what you are doing here, or do I have to guess?" JT said impatiently.

Vincent rubbed his hand over the back of his head. _Hopefully JT won't be too mad about retracting the Divorce papers._ "So, some...things have happened since we saw you last."

JT raised an eyebrow. "Did Catherine wise up and leave your sorry ass?" he asked with a grin. Vincent glared at him. "Okay...apparently not. Um...did you win the lottery?"

"In a way, but that isn't what I'm here about," Vincent told his old friend. "Um...so...those Divorce papers we filled out a few months back..."

JT stared at his friend. "What about them?" he asked.

Vincent sighed. "How mad would you be if I asked you to cancel them?"

JT's eyebrows shot up. "Cancel them? As in... don't finalize them?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing here. I don't want you to finalize Catherine and mine's divorce. We've decided we want to stay married." Vincent watched his friend, certain he would soon witness an explosion. So what happened next _really _threw him for a loop...

JT started laughing so hard that tears ran down his face. He clutched his stomach and started wheezing, trying to get air back into his lungs. JT started pounding his fist on his desk, as he shook his head back and forth. Vincent stared at his friend, dumbfounded.

"Um...dude? Ya feeling okay, there?" Vincent asked several minutes later, when JT had finally stopped laughing. JT rubbed at his eyes and shook his head again.

"Yep, I'm feeling great. Just perfect!" he told Vincent. Vincent nodded, totally unconvinced and a bit bewildered.

Having finally regained his composer, JT met Vincent's gaze. "Um...well...that could prove to be a problem..."

Vincent's jaw dropped. He stared hard at JT, trying to comprehend his last words. "Come again?"

"The Divorce papers? Yeah...uh...about them..." JT said nervously. He looked anywhere but at Vincent, feeling his eyes burning into him.

"What the _fuck_ did you _do_?" Vincent gritted out. JT physically flinched away from the irritation coming from Vincent's voice. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay! OKAY! Dude, before you go all "grrrrrr" on me, just hear me out first!" JT said, backing away from Vincent.

Vincent crossed his arms over his chest, and waited for the explanation. JT breathed out shakily, and moved behind his desk, putting it between him and the angry man in front of him. Vincent raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"All right, so...after you and Catherine left the office that day, I decided I needed to do some much needed cleaning. So, I started throwing old papers on my desk, ones that I was going to shred. I forgot your Divorce papers were still there."

Vincent's jaw dropped again. "You didn't!?"

"It was an _accident_! I didn't mean for them to end up in the shredder pile! By the time I _realized_, I couldn't exactly _tape_ them back together again!" JT exclaimed. "I'm _sorry!_ I kept _meaning _to tell you, but..."

"You were hoping that Catherine and I would realize we were madly in love with each other, and the papers wouldn't be necessary after all," Vincent surmised. "Which, actually works out in our favor, so... thank you!"

JT had been cringing back, waiting for an explosion. His eyes were crunched together in anticipation. So, he was surprised to hear Vincent's response. His eyes flew open and he squinted at the dark haired man in front of him. "Th-thank you?" he asked shakily. Vincent chuckled.

"Yes. Thanks to your stupidity, there was never any danger of our Divorce going through," Vincent said, smirking. JT threw him a "_ha ha ha_" look. "Well, how else do you want me to say it, man?"

"How about, "_Seeing as how you were so brilliant to fuck up the Divorce proceedings, I think a bonus is in order for you, my friend,"_ JT said, mockingly. "And, so you know, when I say _bonus_, I don't mean chickens."

"I think we can handle giving you that bonus. Although, it would be funnier to give you chickens. You already lay enough eggs on your own," Vincent said, chuckling.

JT rolled his eyes. "So, does this mean you two have finally realized you are destined to be together? That the Sun and the Moon and the Stars have finally aligned to perfection? That you are not complete without the other? That-" JT drolled on until Vincent held up his hand to stop him.

"Yes! To all your questions, YES! Now...stop talking! I have more to tell you."

For the next half hour, Vincent filled JT in on what had transpired with him and Catherine. He left out one _little_ thing though.

"Woah, dude! I am seriously relieved that Catherine caught that bastard. But, getting shot in the process...I mean..._damn!_ I'm just glad she is alright. If something had happened to her..."

"I wouldn't have wanted to live. I wouldn't have been able to," Vincent replied, totally serious. JT nodded, wishing he had someone to feel that deeply in love with. In that moment, he envied his friend.

"Well, I should probably get back to the Hospital. I don't want to leave Catherine alone for too long," Vincent said, heading toward the door.

"Why? Afraid some cute, male nurse may steal her away?" JT said, a smirk on his face.

Vincent faced the door, fighting a laugh. "That was hysterical, Uncle JT. Completely hysterical," he said, as he walked through the door. As he closed it, he heard JT screech, "_UNCLE!? DUDE, YOU GOT HER PREGNANT TOO!?"_ Vincent chuckled, and made his way back to his pregnant wife.

Little did he know, JT actually had the last laugh. In his office, JT smirked, and sat back in his chair with a chuckle. He hadn't been _completely_ honest with Vincent. Oh, sure, the Divorce papers _had_ ended up in the pile for the shredder. It just hadn't been _accidental_...

But, it didn't matter in the end. His best friend was married to the love of his life, and they were expecting their first child. He stacked his hands behind his head. Yeah... they would totally be naming their first son after him...

Suddenly, JT's eyes widened. If their kid was anything like Vincent was...

_Time to start stockpiling the Tums..._

* * *

After Vincent left to talk to JT, Catherine heard a knock on her door. Before she could open her mouth, Tess barreled in, carrying a large bag in one hand, and a huge bouquet of flowers in the other. She raced up to Catherine, hugging her tightly.

"Owwww! Tess, take it easy, please!" Catherine said, wincing. Tess backed up, her face apologetic.

"I am _so_ sorry, sweetie! I got here as fast as I could. Had to finish up all the paperwork at the precinct. It took a few days. Anyway," Tess said, holding up the bag, "I brought John Hughes movies and Red Vines. Where's the DVD player?" she said, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on the fetal monitor, and her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She swung around to stare at Catherine. "Ohhhhhh Myyyyyyyy _GOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!_ You're _PREGNANT!_ GIRLFRIEND! THAT IS SO COOL!" Tess screeched.

Catherine cringed and covered her ears as best she could. "Ow, Tess! Turn it down a few decibles, would you. I'd like my child to actually be able to hear when they come out."

"Oh my God! This is HUGE! My best friend is having a baby! Oh my God!" Tess said, rushing over to Catherine again. She put her hand on Catherine's stomach. "Sooooooo...when am I gonna be an Aunt?" she said, a hopeful smile on her face. Catherine chuckled.

"My due date is November 15th. I'm almost 4 months along."

"November?" The gears clicked. "You got knocked up after you had the flu, didn't you?" she said, pointing a finger at Catherine. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't like I planned it that way," Catherine said drolly. Tess "_phhhssstt_"ed and waved her hand. "I was a little busy puking my guts out to remember to take a few pills!" Catherine said in self defense.

"Girl, that husband of yours is _razor_ fine. That is totally gonna be one cute little VinCat!" Tess gushed. Catherine stared at her.

"VinCat?" Catherine said, laughing.

"What? You don't like it?" Tess asked, offended. Catherine rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. That's what I'm calling you two from now on. Anyway, does this mean the Divorce is off?" Tess asked.

Catherine smiled and nodded. "Vincent is talking to JT as we speak." Tess squealed again, and clapped her hands, jumping up and down gleefully. Catherine shook her head at her best friend.

"I'm sorry, but you two are just perfect for each other. I am sooooo glad the two of you finally opened your eyes and realized it," Tess said.

"Me too," Catherine said, as her hand traveled to her stomach, which was only starting to show. Tess "_awwwwww_"ed and smiled widely.

"Seriously though, I really am happy for the two of you. You really deserve this," Tess said, hugging Catherine again. Just then, another voice interrupted them.

"I see my wife told you the good news," Vincent said, entering the room. He crossed over to Catherine, leaning down to kiss her. He rested his hand on her stomach, and stroked gently. "Hello, my lovely wife and child. Miss me?"

Catherine laughed. "Always," she said. Tess looked at the couple and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm just gonna go now. It looks like I'm not needed anymore. Congrats, big guy. Just know if you ever hurt her in any way, I'll geld you myself," Tess said, as she walked out the door. Vincent chuckled, and rolled his eyes.

"How did it go with JT?" Catherine asked. Vincent laughed.

"Well, he took the news that he was gonna be an Uncle surprisingly well."

"I will warn you now. If our child is born with hearing problems, I am totally blaming Tess," Catherine told him. His eyes widened.

"So that was the loud screaming I heard when I walked in the Hospital? Huh, didn't know Tess had such powerful lungs," he said, laughing when Catherine playfully punched his arm. "At least we know that our child will have an awesome Aunt and Uncle to spoil him rotten."

"As well as Mommy and Daddy. Boy, this kid will be a terror!" Catherine said, shuddering.

"No, he won't. He'll be ours. And any kid of ours is gonna be special," Vincent said, caressing her stomach again. Catherine sighed and leaned back against the pillows. Her eyes started to droop. Vincent brushed a kiss across her lips. She smiled and sighed again. As she drifted off, she heard Vincent say, "As special as their mother."

* * *

A/N So, to catch everyone up, I recently got a promotion at my job. I am now an Asst. Mgr. at the store I work at. My father gave me the money to pay off my credit card debt (of course I have to pay him back) and I am still working on the hospital bills.

Anyways, there will be 2 more chapters. I decided to add one more to give everyone one last smut chapter, lol! Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Back with a new chapter! Enjoy!:) Only 1 left after this. I was really hoping to hit 300 reviews by the end of this story *hint hint* :)

* * *

Chapter 22

It was mid July, and temperatures were rising outside. It had been close to 100 degrees all week. Catherine was languishing within the cool confines of their apartment, the air conditioner getting a workout. She had officially tendered her resignation at the precinct as soon as she had been released from the hospital. Vincent had catered to her every whim, not letting her do anything. And...he had only gotten on her nerves a little...

Catherine was laying in their bed, a book propped up on her small, protruding belly. For a few weeks now, she had been feeling the little fluttering movements of their baby. The first time it happened, Catherine had gasped and clutched her stomach. Vincent had come running...

_"Catherine! Are you alright? Is it the baby?" he asked, his voice panicked._

_Catherine giggled. "Yes, but not how you mean. I just felt fluttering for the first time! I felt the baby!"_

_Vincent visibly relaxed, and put his large hand on her stomach. "I wish I could feel it," he said with a sigh. Catherine covered his hand with her own._

_"You will. Hopefully soon."_

_"I love you, Catherine. I will never get tired of saying that," Vincent said, kissing her gently. Then, he pulled back with a sigh. "Still on restriction?" he asked._

_"Yes. For at least another month," Catherine told him. Since her shoulder was still healing, her doctor had told her no sexual relations for several weeks. Vincent groaned. Catherine laughed. Trailing her hand down his chest, she lazily made her way down to his crotch. Her fingers skimmed over the bulge that was there. Vincent groaned again._

_"You realize I am totally paying you back for this torture, right?" Vincent told her. Catherine just giggled, her hand undoing the button on his jeans._

_"What are you doing?" Vincent asked. Catherine pulled down the zipper, and slowly lowered his jeans. "Catherine..." he growled out. She ignored him, pulling down his boxer briefs, releasing the erection he was sporting. She got on her knees in front of him, and wrapped her hand around the head. Vincent jerked, and reached out, grasping her shoulders._

_"Just because I can't do anything, doesn't mean that I can't do something for you," she said seductively, just before she wrapped her mouth around his dick. Vincent groaned, and grasped her hair. As she sucked on him, Vincent muttered unintelligible words, as he thrust into her moist mouth. _

_Moments later, he told her, "Coming...Catherine..." She nodded, and sucked harder. Vincent growled as he orgasmed, watching as his wife swallowed his cum. _

_His knees shaky, he pulled her to him, and kissed her gently. "Thank you," he whispered._

_Catherine smiled. "I love you, too."_

* * *

Catherine smiled at the memory, as she heard keys jingle in the lock on the front door. Moments later, Vincent walked into their bedroom. She smiled up at him.

"Hey, beautiful! How are you feeling today?" Vincent asked, coming over to stand beside the bed. "How was your appointment? I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Damn Johnson for having to get his appendix out!" Vincent reached out, and rubbed his hand over her belly. "Hello, little one! Are you being good for mommy?"

Catherine giggled. "We are both fine, hun. Feeling good, just sucking up the cool air."

Vincent smiled. "And your appointment?"

"Went fine. Everything is exactly the way it is suppose to be. Baby wasn't very cooperative though. Still don't know if we are having a boy or a girl," Catherine sighed.

"Boy. Definitely a boy," Vincent said matter of factly. Catherine shook her head. From the beginning, Vincent was sure they were having a boy. No matter what she said, he couldn't be swayed. Secretly, she was hoping for a boy, as well. But, she would never give Vincent the satisfaction of knowing that. Let him think she wanted a girl!

Vincent sighed, kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his scrubs. He then stretched out on the bed next to her. Catherine eyed her handsome husband, as he lay there in just his underwear. Her eyes raked over his toned chest and abs, and wandered down to his groin, where a noticable bulge had taken shape. She smirked and caressed the bulge.

Vincent, who's eyes were closed, tensed and groaned audibly. "Catherine...what did I tell you about teasing me?" he growled out. Catherine just smirked, and reached inside his boxers, to grasp his impressive length. Vincent groaned and laid back down on the bed.

Catherine leaned up over him. "Vincent?" she whispered. He made a "_hmmmm_" sound. "Know what else the doctor told me today?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. She waited a beat or two. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and widened. A large grin spread across his face.

"Green light?" he asked, already reaching to remove her shirt. Catherine giggled as he pulled it over her head. He dipped down to kiss her. When he pulled back, Catherine giggled again.

"Oh, yeah big guy. Permission granted loud and clear. That light ain't getting any greener," she told him. Seconds later, she gasped as she was pulled against his rock hard body. Her own body started to liquify at the contact.

Suddenly, Catherine felt a hard kick against her stomach. She pulled back in shock. Vincent pulled back as well, and his eyes dropped to her stomach. He stared at it.

"Was that..?" he asked. Catherine smiled and nodded. She reached down to caress her baby bulge.

"Someone was saying hello to their mommy and daddy," Catherine whispered. Vincent wrapped his hands around her belly, a huge grin gracing his features.

"Come on, baby. Can you kick again? Daddy needs to feel you again," he crooned to her belly. A moment later, he was rewarded with another kick. He grinned wider, and looked up at his wife. She had a content smile on her face. "Was that the first time he kicked?"

"That hard, yes. I can't believe it! Oh my God! I am so glad you were here to share it with me!" Catherine said, her eyes misting with tears. Vincent reached up, rubbing his fingers under her eyes.

"Shhh...it's okay. I'm so glad that I was here as well. My God! That is just so awesome...feeling our baby kick for the first time. Wow, what a rush!" Vincent crowed.

"I love you Vincent. The night we got drunk and got married was the best decision we could have made," Catherine said, a serious tone in her voice. Vincent met her eyes.

"I love you too, Catherine. Marrying you was definitely the best decision I've ever made. Thank you for staying with me and for having our baby. I've never wanted anyone else to be my wife or the mother of my children," he told her, matching the seriousness of her voice. Catherine felt fresh tears in her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Vincent. He gripped her around the waist, pulling her as close as her bump would allow. She sighed when his tongue brushed against her lips, begging entrance. She opened her lips, and heard Vincent growl again. "Catherine, I need to be inside you, baby."

"What are you waiting for then?" she asked, her voice dropping seductively. Vincent pulled his boxers down quickly, before removing the bottoms of her pj's. His hand cupped her mound, before he slipped a finger inside her. Catherine gasped, and ground against his finger. He curled it inside her, and Catherine moaned.

"_Mmmmmmmm_, Vincent don't stop! I'm gonna cum!" she moaned out. Seconds later, Vincent felt her juices flow onto his finger. He pulled it out and grinned.

"I'm liking these pregnancy hormones," he said with a smirk. Catherine was panting against the pillow, her face flushed.

"I need you Vincent. I need you inside me, now!" she moaned out. Vincent lined himself up to her slit, and gently eased inside her warm sheath. He propped his body up, mindful of the baby. He moved slowly, easing in and out at a measured pace. Catherine thrust upward, grinding against him. Vincent groaned, and moved faster. Catherine moaned louder and Vincent felt her tightening around his cock. He moved even faster, and felt his orgasm racing toward him.

"Catherine!" he cried out as he exploded inside her, her walls milking him. He shook from holding his weight up. Finally, he fell to the side, and gathered Catherine into his arms. He kissed her hair as she nuzzled up to him.

"I love you Vincent," Catherine repeated, on the brink of sleeping.

Vincent grinned. Just as she fell asleep, she heard, "I love you too, Catherine. Thank you for accidentally marrying me."

* * *

A/N Hello hello! So, the next chapter will be the epilogue. Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts! I'd _really _like to reach 300 reviews before this story is done! Review please!


	23. Chapter 23

Accidentally Wedded

A/N Well...here we are at the end of this lovely story! I want to give a huge shout out to **kdmom!** Their reviews got me to 300! Thank you everyone for helping me reach my goal! I would just like to thank all my loyal readers for sticking with this story, and I hope this last chapter makes everyone as happy as it made me to write it. So, after this, I will be finishing up my other two BatB stories: The Camp Out and The Choice. Lots of love and lets hit up that review button one more time!:)

* * *

Chapter 23- Epilogue

Three years later...

_Bang...bang...BANG..."Mommy!"_

Vincent heaved a large sigh and got up to check on his 2 1/2 year old son. He walked into the tots room, and froze.

Samuel Ryan Keller, or Sammie, was currently hanging onto the curtain rod that had formerly hung on his window. The drapes were wrapped around his small body and he was rolling around on the floor, like a turtle that was stuck on his back.

Vincent barked out a laugh, stifling it to a choked cough when Sammie looked up at him, tears in his brown eyes. Hiding the smirk on his face, Vincent stepped over to his son, and began unwrapping him.

"You just weren't gonna be happy until you pulled it down, were ya, buddy?" Vincent said, trying to sound stern. Sammie just watched his father.

Once he was unwrapped, Vincent hung the drapes back up, and picked up the boy. Sammie nuzzled into his chest, and patted his shoulder. Vincent chuckled and carried the boy out to the living room. Setting him on the floor, Vincent got Sammie some cookies and sat back to watch the tot make a mess.

Half an hour later, Vincent heard the front door open. He turned to look and smiled at the beauty before him. "Hello, sweetheart! How was the appointment?"

Catherine wandered over and lowered herself next to him. He reached out, and caressed her rounded belly. Catherine was a little over 5 months pregnant with their second child. Catherine leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. Vincent was automatically concerned. "Catherine? Was everything alright with the baby?"

"Yes, dear. Everything was fine with the babies..."

"That's good. You had me worried there...for..." Vincent broke off, his face a mass of shock. "Did you just say "babies?"

Catherine chuckled. She grasped his face in her hands, and pulled him toward her. Their mouths fused together, and seconds later, Catherine felt Vincent smile against her lips. He pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers. "Twins?"

Catherine smiled and nodded her head. Vincent grinned. He looked over at their son. "Hey, Sammie! You're gonna have two new playmates, instead of just one!"

Sammie looked up at his parents, finally noticing his mother. "Mommy!" he cried, and stood up, walking over to them. He patted her belly. "Baby!" he exclaimed.

"Two babies," Vincent corrected. Sammie gave him a strange look, not really comprehending his meaning. Catherine giggled.

"He'll understand once they get here," she said.

Vincent looked around their apartment. "I guess we need to get a bigger apartment now. I mean, I'm rather fond of this one, seeing as how this is where we fell in love."

"Well, home is where the heart is, so anywhere you are is home to me," Catherine said, cuddling against him. "And besides, if we get a bigger apartment, we can build that sex chamber we've been talking about," she told him, a playful grin on her face.

Vincent smirked. "When do we start looking!?"

* * *

A/N Well, there it is. I read about the sex chamber in one of my reviews, and thought it was too good to pass up adding it in. I hope everyone enjoyed this little peek into their future! Show the love...Review!


End file.
